Arceus: la espada de un dios
by SpainDragonWriter
Summary: [AU] Arceus hizo lo que nadie pensó que sería posible: extinguir a todos los Pokémon del mundo. Aquello le costó demasiado, tanto que su propio ser se vio afectado. Ahora, el dios de los Pokémon se halla en un letargo eterno en el interior de una espada. Pero nadie sospechaba que un joven lo despertaría y desataría aquello que selló hace siglos con su sacrificio. (Read & Review)
1. Roto el sello, surge el caos

A pesar de largo recorrido desde ciudad Corazón y de la falta de luz de sol, todavía se apreciaba bastante actividad en el campamento. Los arqueólogos discutían sobre temas de poca importancia para el resto de las personas, los jefes del convoy lanzaban burdas órdenes a sus empleados de comprobar el estado de las ruedas de todos los carromatos con tal de evitar percances en mitad del camino mientras otros se aseguraban de que los caballos no mostraban ningún problema y los alimentaban. En el centro del círculo formado por los carromatos se había encendido una hoguera con la que el cocinero preparaba la cena y recibía molestas preguntas por parte de un grupo que estaba sentado sobre unos troncos de cuándo estaría lista la cena. «Lo estará cuando esté», les gritaba. Finalmente, paseaba por el campamento un grupo de mercenarios que vigilaban el campamento y procuraban que no hubiera problemas tanto dentro como fuera de este.

Un poco apartado del campamento se encontraba uno de los puntos de reunión de aquellos guerreros. Estos se habían hecho su propia hoguera bajo la cual resguardarse del frío de la noche. En esos momentos, se guarecían dos personas. Una era un hombre de entre cuarenta y cincuenta años, complexión robusta, ojos serios y una poblada barba negra. Blandía un hacha de una única, aunque grande, hoja de hierro que sostenía con su brazo y apoyaba con su hombro. A simple vista, parecía ser un hombre de pocos amigos.

—¿Otra vez leyendo? Concéntrate.

El otro mercenario era muy diferente a él. Era joven, de unos diecisiete años aproximadamente. Tenía el pelo y los ojos castaños y cuerpo claramente más delgado y menos musculoso en comparación a la mole que era su compañero, aunque eso no significaba que fuera débil. El joven no blandía su arma; descansaba en su funda la cual estaba en su espalda. Se reclinó en el árbol donde se había apoyado, cerró una pequeña libreta con una tapa de cuero negro y desgastado y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—¿Acaso incomodo a alguien? —preguntó el chico.

—No te distraigas en tu trabajo, ¿entendido? —bramó el hombre.

—Tranquilízate, Vramt. Estás muy tenso.

—No lo estoy —protestó Vramt—. Hay que estar vigilantes ante cualquier peligro que aceche por la noche.

—Ya lo sé, pero no es nuestro turno, sino del de Ernus y compañía.

—No falta mucho para que nos toque y no quiero que te despistes con ese librito de fantasía que te has traído.

—No es un libro de fantasía, sino de investigación —le corrigió el joven.

—Investigación, fantasía, tanto da. Eres un mercenario, Red. Esa clase de cosas no sirven en la profesión que has elegido.

—Ya estamos con esas otra vez. Que no sepas leer no significa que debas prohibírselo a los demás.

Vramt agarró con fuerza la empuñadura de su arma, casi a punto de querer golpear con ella a Red. Por suerte, era un hombre que sabía controlarse y solo hizo un ademán. Red se encogió un poco sin que su compañero se percatara. Si le hubiera dado por atacarle, no hubiera tenido tiempo de defenderse en la posición en la que se encontraba.

—Vamos, vamos. Los duelos para cuando hayamos acabado el trabajo, ¿vale, amigos?

Vramt y Red miraron a quien intentaba extinguir las llamas de la confrontación. Era un hombre más bajo que Vramt y ligeramente más fornido que Red. Tenía el pelo negro y largo recogido en una corta cola de caballo y vestía el clásico uniforme de color marrón básico del gremio de mercenarios al que pertenecía igual que Vramt y Red. En su mano derecha sostenía como un bastón una lanza cuya punta de acero estaba elegantemente formada por curvas que, según el lugar, servían como pequeñas hojas de hachas para poder atacar de diferentes maneras a la típica de perforar.

—No lo defiendas, Alec —gruñó Vramt—. Recuerda que es su primera misión y debe aprender que no trabaja solo.

—Entiendo lo que dices de enseñarle a trabajar en equipo, pero tampoco es para ponerse a agitar el hacha y atacar a un compañero. No daría una buena imagen al gremio.

Vramt refunfuñó ante la verdad de Alec. El hombre tomó asiento junto al fuego.

—Trabajar en equipo no es algo en lo que me deba instruir. Sé perfectamente lo que significa y actuar solo únicamente lo haría si no tengo otra alternativa —se defendió Red—. El problema es que Vramt ha vuelto a burlarse de mi lectura. Llevo poco tiempo en el gremio y parece que le saca de quicio.

—¿Lectura? ¿Otra vez con esas, Vramt? —preguntó Alec como si no fuera la primera vez que sucedía—. Ya intentaste humillarlo cuando demostró a todo el mundo que le gustaba leer y creo recordar que no te salió muy bien.

—Solo le he dicho que se concentre —contestó Vramt como si intentara librarse de un sermón—. Los jóvenes de hoy día se despistan con suma facilidad. Solo mira cómo lleva la espada. No es normal.

—Oye, me molesta llevarla colgando y sentir como se balancea en el cinturón a cada paso que doy —objetó Red—. Es la misma razón por la que tú también guardas el hacha en tu espalda, ¿o acaso me vas a decir ahora que adoras arrastrar el mango por el suelo?

—Ahí te ha pillado, Vramt —dijo Alec sonriente.

El barbudo suspiró, abatido por no tener más excusas con las que rebatir las palabras de Red.

—Escucha, chico, solo pretendo que te tomes esto más en serio. No estás en el campo de entrenamiento, no estás luchando contra aliados que saben cuándo detener la espada para no matarte. Si nos tienden una emboscada, deberás cuidar tus espaldas y la de aquellos a los que protegemos. Debemos hacer un buen trabajo si queremos que el futuro del gremio no oscurezca.

A Red le caló el pequeño discurso de Vramt y asintió. Bastó para que el hombre pusiera una cara menos malhumorada.

—Qué tierno… Si es que debajo de toda esa fachada que eres tienes tu corazoncito, Vramt —soltó de repente Alec.

—¡Oye! ¿Has venido a evitar una pelea o a empezar una? Porque contigo sí que no necesito contenerme.

Red se rio ante la súbita pelea verbal de sus compañeros. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que había decidido formar parte del gremio de mercenarios de ciudad Corazón. Lo había escuchado de boca de otros mercenarios de otros gremios. Eran todo lo que uno podía esperar de un gremio de ese estilo: serio, estricto y que tenía una alta probabilidad de éxito en sus encargos, añadiendo también poseer un ambiente agradable entre sus miembros y, sobre todo, que estaba prohibido trabajar en solitario a menos que la misión no requiriera obligatoriamente más de dos espadas. Sin embargo, las pruebas de acceso eran duras. Muy duras. Red las superó, pero una gran parte de ellas fueron por debajo de la media. Solo destacó en un par de ellas con las que consiguió llamar la atención de todos. En especial, de Heimstal, el mejor espadachín del gremio, justo por debajo del líder. Sin su recomendación, seguramente estaría repitiendo las pruebas.

Un insulto de lo más explícito por parte de Vramt hizo que Red saliera de sus recuerdos y volviera a la realidad. Alec se moría de risa ante la pobre excusa de su compañero. Se desternillaba tanto que Red se cubrió la cara y simuló seguir sumiso en sus pensamientos al ver que atraía las miradas de las personas del campamento más cercanas.

—Cuando volvamos al gremio, pienso machacarte —amenazó Vramt.

—Acepto el reto —aprobó Alec mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Inspiró y expiró y recuperó el ritmo normal de respiración—. A todo esto, Red, ¿qué es esa lectura exactamente que te atrae tanto?

Red se sorprendió ante la inesperada pregunta de Alec.

—Oh, pues es una especie de enciclopedia, por así decirlo, de aquellas antiguas criaturas que se llamaban Pokémon.

—¿Pokémon? —repitió Vramt—. Son esos monstruos que salen en los cuentos populares y antiguas historias, ¿no?

—¿Puedo verlo?

Red asintió y le pasó la pequeña libreta. Alec ojeó las páginas muy por encima y solo se centraba en lo que no fuera texto, lo cual resultaba más beneficioso de lo que el hombre pensaba, pues había bastantes imágenes de esas criaturas. A veces ponía una mueca de disgusto al ver el dibujo de un Pokémon que no le causaba una buena impresión. Al final, hasta Vramt sintió curiosidad y acompañó a Alec en mirar la libreta.

—Dios, parecen creaciones sacadas de las peores pesadillas de un loco —pensó Vramt—. ¿En serio te interesan estas cosas, Red?

—Sí. No está de mas conocer a estas criaturas.

—¿De qué sirve aprenderse a estos monstruos cuando jamás vamos a verlos en la vida real?

Red se encogió de hombros. Más allá de que le gustaba saber sobre los Pokémon, no había nada con lo que pudiese conversar.

—Nos puede venir bien que el chico entienda de esto teniendo en cuenta dónde haremos una parte de la misión —comentó Alec agitando levemente la libreta. Se la devolvió a su dueño segundos después.

—¿Tú también crees en ellos, Alec? —inquirió Vramt.

—Sí y no. Estoy a favor de tu pensamiento de no tener posibilidad de verlos, pero después de aceptar esta misión y acompañar a los arqueólogos a unas ruinas descubiertas en el monte Corona hace que me replantee, por lo menos, si no existían en el pasado.

—Lo dices por cómo son las ruinas, ¿verdad? —dijo Red. Alec asintió—. Yo también lo he oído. Aparentemente, allí se adoraba a una criatura que bien podría ser un monstruo salido de a saber dónde o un Pokémon. No sabría decir con exactitud porque no sale en la libreta.

—Y, además, estas no son las únicas ruinas que tienen siluetas extrañas similares a los dibujos de la libreta ya que me he enterado de que hay más repartidas por todo Sinnoh.

—Da que pensar, ¿verdad? —opinó Red.

—Procuro no hacerlo —respondió Alec—. Si de verdad se confirma que existían esas bestias que veneraban en el pasado, juro que no volveré a tomar una misión relacionada con una expedición.

—Mejor que ninguno de los tres piense en ello —añadió Vramt exhortativamente—. Bastante tenemos con proteger este convoy y mantener el orden una vez estemos en la montaña.

—Estoy de acuerdo. No hablemos más del tema, ¿entendido?

—Perfectamente —afirmó Red.

Diez minutos después, Ernus fue al punto de reunión y comunicó a Red y compañía que la cena estaba lista y añadió que ellos serían quienes harían el primer turno de noche. Vramt y Alec cogieron sus armas y se las llevaron al centro del campamento. Red también portó la suya, pero gracias a que tenerla en la espalda le ayudaba a olvidarse de ella y prestar atención a otras cosas. Se guardó de nuevo la libreta en el bolsillo y se reagrupó con sus compañeros mercenarios.

-0-

Red salió a tomar el aire para no olvidarse de lo que era recibir en el rostro los rayos del sol. Hacía frío en la parte de la montaña donde se le había asignado proteger y vigilar a los excavadores y se arrepintió de no haberse traído como mínimo una bufanda y unos guantes. Recobraba el calor en las manos frotándolas constantemente entre sí y soplando en ellas. Y para mayor contrariedad, la espalda había empezado a dolerle desde que se acercaron al monte Corona. Sentía la espada como si tirara de él, casi a punto de hacerle caer hacia atrás. Incluso cuando se recostaba en la pared con tal de evitar la caída, la sensación no amainaba en absoluto. Alec le contó lo que los arqueólogos le explicaron de que la montaña poseía un fuerte campo magnético que hacía que cualquier objeto hecho de metal aumentara su peso al verse atraído hacia el suelo.

—La próxima misión que elija será más animada —se dijo Red—. Esto es más aburrido que el viaje de ida.

El joven creía que, al haber cogido una misión de exploración sobre unas ruinas antiguas y aunque en el contrato no se estipulaba específicamente dicha exploración, tendría la posibilidad de aprender algo de historia además de recibir una buena cantidad de dinero por custodiar a los arqueólogos. Sin embargo, le había tocado vigilar a los mineros que se dedicaban a picar las paredes de las montañas a todas horas. «Ya que se cava en busca de unas ruinas, no se desperdiciará la piedra que extraeremos», resonó en su cabeza la voz del arqueólogo jefe. Qué ganas tenía de irse de ahí.

—Aquí estás.

Red se alertó al escuchar la voz y miró hacia la entrada de la cueva. Se relajó al descubrir que solamente era Alec.

—¿Tomando el viento fresco? —preguntó con un ligero tono de burla.

—Necesitaba despejarme de escuchar por varias horas el chocar de los picos con la piedra, de lo contrario acabaré loco.

—Venga, no exageres —dijo Alec acompañándolo con un meneo de la mano—. Solo hace tres días que llegamos al monte. Aún queda tiempo para que todos enloquezcamos con el sonido de los picos.

—¿Tres días tan solo? —repitió Red como si le hubieran revelado la peor noticia de su vida—. Yo pensaba que ya llevábamos una semana aquí. Esto es muy aburrido.

—Ah, las mentes jóvenes, siempre buscando la diversión. —A Alec le vinieron recuerdos de su juventud—. ¿Por qué no lees un poco más? A lo mejor eso te anima.

—Ojalá fuera así de fácil. Dentro de la cueva es imposible concentrarse con el ruido que hay y aquí fuera se me congelan las manos al poco tiempo de desprotegerlas del calor. De esta forma no hay quien lea en condiciones.

—Curioso que no menciones el peso extra de nuestras armas.

—Es que no hay que decir algo que nos afecta a todos. ¿Cómo lo soporta Vramt? Ya de por sí su hacha pesa bastante.

—Para él es solo un ejercicio más. —Alec estiró los brazos e hizo crujir la espalda—. Venga, vamos dentro. Si nos pillan los jefes haciendo el vago no nos pagarán.

Red asintió y volvió al interior de la cueva junto a Alec. Los dos fueron vigilando a los excavadores y siguieron las órdenes del jefe de minería de que no se tomaran más descansos de los obligatorios. Red pensaba que aquello era exprimir demasiado la energía de los trabajadores, más cuando ya acumulaban cuatro horas sin parar de clavar los picos en las paredes, aunque no era de su incumbencia y él mismo sufría el mismo exceso por parte de los arqueólogos.

Al cabo de media hora, sonó lo que todos más deseaban oír: la campana del descanso y la hora de comer. Red se reunió con Alec y Vramt y los tres acompañaron a Ernus y compañía en la comida. El grupo de mercenarios discutía sobre su día de vigilancia y ninguno tenía nada interesante que comentar. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que este resultaba un trabajo de lo más simple para lo que pagaban. Nada que objetar salvo ser aburrido para algunos.

En un momento de la comida, un hombre de barba bien cuidada y peinada al igual que su pelo y que vestía extravagantes ropajes de explorador se les acercó. Usaba unas gafas cuya forma cantaba más que un borracho en una iglesia y era el distintivo que le habían dado los mercenarios al jefe de la expedición. Venía acompaña dado de otros dos arqueólogos, uno de ellos sosteniendo un grueso libro.

—Caballeros —los saludó el jefe con un movimiento de sus gafas—, ¿Disfrutan de su estancia en la montaña?

—El trabajo es monótono a la par que simple. Nada que no podamos afrontar—respondió un mercenario y otros corroboraron sus palabras.

—Me alegro de haber contratado a buenos mercenarios. A fin de cuentas, acudí al mejor gremio del otro lado de la cordillera.

—Perdone que suene borde, pero ¿se puede saber a qué vienen tantos halagos? —inquirió Vramt—. Resulta extraño que se plante frente a nosotros el que dirige todo esto mientras comemos y nos suelte semejante… veneración. Hasta su presencia podría considerarse un honor.

Red arqueó una ceja ante la afirmación de Vramt. No era un hombre que diera tanto respeto, y menos a alguien a quien a duras penas conocían los mercenarios.

—Oh, nada de lo que deban preocuparse tanto vos como sus compañeros, mercenario —se explicó el jefe de expedición—. Solamente he venido para encomendaros una tarea que rompería con la monotonía de trabajo que han vivido los últimos días.

Todos los mercenarios miraron fijamente al hombre de las gafas.

—¿Exactamente qué tarea es? —preguntó muy serio uno de los mercenarios.

—Necesitamos que algunos de ustedes nos acompañen a mí y a mis camaradas en la exploración de una sala recientemente descubierta en las ruinas y nos protejan de los peligros que haya en su interior, ya sean animales que vivan ahí como trampas.

Los mercenarios intercambiaron miradas de desconfianza.

—La exploración de ruinas no forma parte del contrato —explicó Ernus—. En la oferta estipulaba exclusivamente custodiar el convoy de camino al monte Corona y mantener el orden y la productividad de los trabajadores de la cantera.

—La parte del convoy incluye a las personas que lo forman —añadió uno de los acompañantes del jefe—. Nosotros somos parte de ese convoy, lo que se traduce en que, si no salimos vivos de allí, no podréis recibir vuestra paga.

Los mercenarios se enfadaron por el simple hecho de entender que no les pagarían. Alguno se llevaron las manos disimuladamente a sus armas a modo de amenaza.

—Pero si la exploración sale bien, nada cambiará y cobrareis la cantidad que propusimos en el tablón —calmó los ánimos el jefe de expedición—. Incluso estoy dispuesto a agregar un pequeño plus a aquellos que nos ayuden en el caso de habernos visto en peligro. Sin embargo, esta tarea es obligatoria y necesito que algunos de vosotros accedan a realizar este trabajo. De lo contrario, y si aun así la exploración es exitosa, me temo que habré de descontarlo de vuestros salarios por no efectuar correctamente el contrato. —Los mercenarios murmuraron entre ellos, ignorando que el jefe de expedición los estaba observando—. Dejaré que deliberen quiénes van a acompañarnos. Tienen una hora desde ahora para decidir y el grupo debe ser mínimo de cuatro miembros. Menos de eso significará una rebaja del sueldo.

El jefe de expedición se marchó junto a sus camaradas y, nada más se habían alejado bastante como para que no se les oyeran, los mercenarios se pusieron a blasfemar sobre la familia de aquel hombre y sus compañeros.

—Esto deberían haberlo especificado en el contrato. No pienso arriesgar la vida por explorar el interior de unas ruinas en mitad de la montaña —se quejó uno de los mercenarios.

—Opino igual. Pagarán mucho, pero paso de jugármela de esta manera. Si he de morir que sea en un duelo de espadas contra bandidos o una pelea a muerte contra bestias de los bosques. —añadió otro—. Nada de ser vencido por una estúpida trampa hecha por vete a saber quién.

—Pues algunos tendrán que sacrificarse por el resto, sino perderemos dinero y desprestigiaremos al gremio. Grajald se disgustará mucho cuando se entere.

—Ese condenado nos ha puesto entre la espada y la pared —dijo muy enfadado Ernus—. Tenemos que decidir ahora que estamos todos reunidos. ¿Quiénes aseguran que no quieren ir?

Al menos cuatro de los doce mercenarios del gremio alzaron la mano casi al instante. El resto, dudaba entre decir que sí o no dependiendo de la decisión de sus compañeros. Solo uno tuvo el valor de aceptar la misión al momento.

—Yo iré con ellos —anunció Red.

Sin duda aquella afirmación del único joven del grupo llamó la atención de todos los mercenarios.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que dices, Red? —se quiso asegurar Ernus—. Aún tienes la posibilidad de retractarte.

—No lo haré —dijo firmemente Red—. He dicho que acompañaré a los arqueólogos y pretendo cumplirlo. Estoy absolutamente seguro.

Ernus se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, Red es el primero de los cuatro necesarios. ¿Quién le sigue?

Nadie respondió en un largo e inquieto minuto. Al final, un grito de desesperación de parte de Vramt rompió todo el silencio. El hombre golpeó primero en el hombro a Alec por algo que le había contado en privado.

—Maldito crío… ¡Y maldito seas tú también, Alec! Nosotros vamos con él.

Ernus asintió.

—Red, Alec y Vramt… todavía nos queda uno más. ¿Nadie más se anima? —continuó Ernus. Al comprobar que el resto de mercenarios que no habían abierto la boca desde la elección de la composición del grupo, suspiró decepcionado—. Está bien, yo seré el cuarto. Pero no penséis que os habéis librado. Informaré de esto a Grajald y ya decidirá él si os lleváis alguna clase de sanción.

Alguno de los mercenarios tragó saliva ante la amenaza de comunicar aquello al líder de gremio. Dependiendo de la situación y del humor en el que se encontrara, Grajald podía llegar a ser bastante cruel.

Red se terminó la comida de su cuenco y se acercó a Vramt y Alec con una sonrisa burlesca en la cara.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente? —preguntó Red. No se molestó siquiera en empezar por el motivo por el cual Vramt había tomado la elección de acompañarlo.

—Dale las gracias a Heimstal —se limitó a decir Vramt.

Red ladeó la cabeza, extrañado. Quiso presionar al barbudo, pero él lo ignoró y se centró en terminarse su cuenco de estofado. Tuvo que pasar la pregunta a Alec porque, cuando Vramt no dirigía la palabra, no lo hacía por un buen rato.

—Antes de que el equipo se fuera a cumplir la misión, Heimstal pidió a Vramt que cuidara de ti en todo momento —explicó Alec en voz baja con tal de que el hachero no los escuchara—. Creo que desde que superaste el récord en una de las pruebas de acceso… ¿la de duelos era? Da igual. Heimstal te tiene en alta estima y piensa que en ti hay el potencial necesario para ser uno de los miembros de alto rango en el gremio.

—¿Eso opina Heimstal de mí? —Red casi no podía ocultar la emoción. El mejor espadachín del mejor gremio de mercenarios de la cordillera este de Sinnoh se había fijado en él. Era como un fanatismo por un gran músico, pintor o escultor—. ¿Vramt y Heimstal se llevan mal? Es como si Vramt no le interesara cumplir con la petición de Heimstal —curioseó.

Alec rio.

—Para nada. La realidad es que Vramt odia ser la niñera de alguien. Creo que se debe a que puede ser tan bruto que es capaz de herir a quien debe proteger.

—Yo también lo creo —añadió Red. La discusión que tuvieron hace días solo fortalecían las palabras de Alec.

—Esperemos que esa exploración de las ruinas no salga peor de lo que nos ha pintado el jefe, sino Vramt te añadirá a lista de a los que tiene que apalizar legalmente.

Red hizo un gesto de pesar dos objetos invisibles en sus manos y moverlos arriba y abajo como si se tratara de una balanza.

—Vale la pena —dijo con una sonrisa.

Alec suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Empezaba a entender el poco cariño que Vramt tenía a Red por culpa de su temeridad, por decirlo así. Aunque a él no le importaba mucho ya que estaba recibiendo un poco de su propia medicina al comportarse de forma similar cuando era joven.

Al transcurrir casi la hora que les había dado el jefe de expedición, el grupo de mercenarios se presentó en una tienda de campaña mucho más grande que las que se usaban para los mineros y guardias. Ernus llamó a través de la tela, sin apartarla, a los arqueólogos. La voz del jefe de expedición les permitió entrar. Lo primero que hizo el jefe después fue contar a los mercenarios.

—Uno, dos, tres y cuatro. Perfecto. Al menos habéis cumplido con el mínimo —se alegró el jefe—. Me hubiera gustado que se hubieran apuntado más, pero supongo que vosotros seréis suficientes.

—Suficientes… ya me arrepiento de haber elegido esta misión. Menudo puñetazo se merece este —refunfuñó en voz baja Vramt. Red y Alec, que estaba a su lado, le escucharon y le alertaron de que maldijera al jefe de expedición cuando estuviesen lejos de él.

—¿Hay más detalles de esta tarea que debamos saber? —preguntó Ernus.

—En eso nos hallamos en la misma situación, mercenario. Desconocemos por qué la sala estaba escondida y que función llevaba a cabo.

—Entiendo. ¿Cuándo partimos?

—En cuanto hayamos terminado de prepararnos.

Los arqueólogos cargaron con algunos libros, plumas y bolsos pequeños donde guardaron unos recipientes de tinta y algunas libretas. Después, el jefe de expedición se aseguró de que todos estaban listos y fue el primer en abandonar la tienda, seguido de sus compañeros y el grupo de mercenarios.

La sala recién descubierta se hallaba casi en la cima del monte Corona, por debajo de una zona denominada Columna Lanza, en lo más alto. Se creía que ese lugar era el principio de todas las demás ruinas halladas en la montaña. Los arqueólogos decidieron llamarla así por el mero hecho de que todas las columnas tenían las partes superiores destrozadas de manera que parecían haberse afilado como puntas de lanza o flecha.

El equipo ascendió varias decenas de metros de altura hasta entrar de nuevo en la montaña por una cueva claramente excavada por el hombre. La luz en aquellos tuéneles era escasa y, a pesar de los faroles que había colocado a lo largo de estos, no había suficiente iluminación como para ver muy bien. Alec usaba el mango de su lanza como bastón por si había alguna piedra desperdigada que hiciera tropezar al resto, aunque solo le importó que no se cayeran sus amigos del gremio. Los arqueólogos se movían por los túneles como si hubieran estado allí tantas veces que se lo conocieran como la palma de su mano. Giraron varias veces y se adentraron todavía más en la montaña, casi dando la sensación de situarse en el punto donde, si cavaban hacia arriba, saldrían por la punta de la montaña. Finalmente, llegaron a su destino. Un lugar donde el túnel se ensanchaba bastante, donde había mesas y estanterías llenas de pergaminos y una gran concentración de luz con tal de hacer notar una puerta de piedra enmarcada con un arco de oro en la que había escrito algo en una lengua ininteligible.

—Caballeros, hemos llegado. Esta puerta es la que lleva a lo que suponemos que es la sala ubicada debajo de la Columna Lanza —informó el jefe de expedición—. Hemos intentado traducir las inscripciones que tiene la puerta, pero no se asemeja a ninguna lengua antigua que se conozca.

—Ya veo por qué nos necesitaban —dijo Vramt—. El que abra la puerta podría ser el primero en activar una trampa.

—¿Ya han abierto la puerta? —preguntó Ernus sin haber escuchado al hachero.

—Los mineros que lo desenterraron tuvieron la brillante idea de hacerlo sin pensar en las consecuencias —explicó el jefe de expedición—. Por suerte, no les pasó nada, así que está libre de trampas, pero el pasillo que hay tras este puede tener, de ahí que os hiciéramos llamar.

Ernus asintió y se reunió con el grupo de mercenarios.

—Estad muy atentos a lo que pueda haber ahí dentro y, sobre todo, apuntad con la luz al suelo. —Alec y Vramt asintieron—. Red, desenfunda la espada ya por si existe la posibilidad de que haya bestias ahí.

Red obedeció, sacó la espada de la vaina y esta cayó inerte contra el suelo. Red consiguió que el golpe no se notara y agradeció que el campo magnético de la montaña fuera ligeramente menos intensa donde estaban. Después, los arqueólogos les entregaron faroles con los que alumbrar el camino y, esta vez, dejaron que los mercenarios guiaran al equipo.

Ernus fue el primero, seguido de Alec, Vramt, Red y los arqueólogos. Ernus y Vramt apuntaban con la llama de los faroles al suelo en busca de posibles baldosas extrañamente levantadas mientras el resto las mantenían por encima de las cinturas apuntando al frente. Pronto Ernus avisó de que habían llegado al final del túnel cuando la luz empezó a no alcanzar las paredes. El grupo se dispersó cuidadosamente para darse espacio entre ellos.

—Delimitad las dimensiones de esta sala y moveos con mucho cuidado Aún puede haber trampas u otras amenazas. Que uno de los cuatro se quede a proteger a los arqueólogos —ordenó Ernus. Se dirigió al jefe de expedición y a sus camaradas—. Quedaos donde estáis y no se os ocurra dar un paso en falso hasta que aseguremos la zona, ¿entendido?

Los arqueólogos asintieron y obedecieron. Los mercenarios acordaron quién se quedaba con ellos y el resto se separaba a inspeccionar la zona. Alec se ofreció a permanecer con los expertos y los demás se fueron en una dirección diferente. Vramt y Red comenzaron a marcar las paredes laterales y Ernus procuraba avanzar sin chocar con las posibles columnas que aguantaran el techo. En poco tiempo Vramt y Red se reencontraron en la pared del fondo, a unos quince metros de la posición de Alec y los arqueólogos. Ernus caminó un poco más y sintió algo bajos sus pies.

Su corazón empezó a latirle con más fuerza.

Ernus preparó la espada por si se trataba de un animal, pero la realidad fue totalmente distinta. No había pisado nada extraño. De hecho, se había resbalado suavemente por una superficie pulida que, al pisarla con los dos pies, causó un pequeño temblor que puso a todos en alerta. De repente, se encendieron intensas llamas blancas que alumbraron rápidamente la sala hasta eliminar todo indicio de oscuridad. Todos quedaron anonadados.

La sala, ahora completamente visible, parecía ser una especie de cripta fuertemente decorada, aunque sus condiciones actuales solo permitían imaginar su antiguo esplendor. Red se quedó perplejo mirando las llamas blancas que brotaban de unos cálices en las pocas columnas que habían dejado de realizar su función hace mucho. Nunca había visto el fuego de color, elemento que solo se mencionaba de manera exótica en antiguas leyendas. ¿Era este un lugar legendario?

Ernus, Vramt y Red terminaron de investigar la sala en busca de mecanismos ocultos y, tras no detectar ninguna después de una exhaustiva examinación, dieron permiso a los arqueólogos de andar por la sala. Estos no tardaron ni un segundo en sacar sus libretas y plumas y ponerse a hacer apuntes del entorno. Uno de ellos parecía ser el dibujante, pues se pasó varios minutos haciendo largos movimientos en su libreta mientras estudiaba el cáliz con la llama blanca y los otros dos inspeccionaban la arquitectura empleada en los restos de las columnas.

Los mercenarios veían a los arqueólogos como niños estrenando juguetes nuevos, sumisos en entretenerse y aprender con la cultura de aquellos que construyeron las ruinas. Para ellos aquello era un absoluto aburrimiento. Vramt, Alec y Ernus pasaron el rato moviendo piedras con tal de que los arqueólogos no se lo pidieran. Sin embargo, Red era el único del grupo que mostraba interés por la sala en la que se encontraban. No hasta el mismo punto de los arqueólogos, pero sí bastante más que sus compañeros de armas. Sobre todo, le fascinaban las llamas blancas y la gran cantidad de luz que emitían. ¿Era algún tipo de fuego mágico? ¿De verdad existía la magia en Sinnoh? Eran preguntas que no hallarían una respuesta.

Vramt pidió ayuda a los demás para apartar un pequeño cúmulo de piedras en mitad de la sala. Al principio pensaron que los restos venían de las columnas cercanas que se habían hecho pedazos en su totalidad, pero a medida que lograban mover una piedra, algo extraño había en ese montón. Red se resbaló con un inesperado escalón y casi se dio de cara contra la roca. Por suerte, el joven reaccionó a tiempo y condujo su cuerpo a un lado, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo. Vramt, Alec y Ernus vieron el escalón poco después y, con más cuidado, fueron apartando más piedras. Segundos más tarde, Ernus divisó algo en las pocas piedras que faltaban por mover. Era el brillo de un objeto, uno que debía tener gemas incrustadas o algo similar. Dejándose llevar por la codicia, Ernus retiró las piedras restantes a mucha mayor velocidad hasta que, finalmente, la última piedra fue removida y los cuatro mercenarios se juntaron con tal de contemplar lo que habían descubierto.

Bajo el cúmulo había una especie de pedestal de doble base con un objeto clavado de mala manera en este. Este objeto llamó mucho la atención de los mercenarios, y posteriormente de los arqueólogos, pues no existía nada remotamente similar a este. Red lo identificó personalmente como una espada por la empuñadura de puntas curvas y mango de mano y media que poseía una gema verde y ovalada impresionantemente pulida en la guarnición acompañada con muchos pequeños huecos a lo largo de esta. Lo poco que se veía de la supuesta hoja denotaba antigüedad, pues la forma no era completamente lisa, sino más bien ondulada. Lo más impresionante, además de eso, era el único material con el que estaba hecho: oro. O, al menos, un material del mismo color. Todo el objeto estaba hecho de oro: la hoja, la guarnición, la empuñadora. Salvo la gema, lo demás estaba fabricado con ese material amarillo. Incluso resultaba imposible separar la hoja de la empuñadura, como si no se hubieran molestado en diferenciar ambas partes.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Vramt—. ¿Qué demonios hemos desenterrado?

—Parece una espada —teorizó Red—. Si os fijáis bien, podéis hacer la comparativa.

Ernus achinó los ojos.

—Tienes razón. Se parece.

—Que nadie haga nada hasta que yo lo diga —ordenó el jefe de expedición—. Esto es de lejos uno de los mayores descubrimientos de la historia de la humanidad. Un objeto para nada común entre las gentes del pasado. —Se dirigió a su camarada artista—. Inmortaliza este hallazgo.

El arqueólogo se puso manos a la obra y se sumió en dibujar el objeto y el pedestal.

—¿Qué hacemos después de que se haga el retrato? —preguntó Alec.

—Obviamente, sacarlo del pedestal para un estudio más detallado en un lugar seguro fuera de aquí —contestó el jefe.

—Si se extrae ese objeto del pedestal, seguramente active el mecanismo de una trampa —replicó Vramt.

—Por eso vais a cobrar más con el plus que os ofrecí —recordó el jefe—. Hasta estoy dispuesto a pagar mucho más que un plus por sacar esa… espada.

Vramt lanzó una mirada de odio a Red. Le echaba la culpa de la situación.

—Vamos a tener que volver a decidir quién se encarga de sacar la espada, ¿verdad? —inquirió Ernus. El jefe de expedición asintió y el hombre intercambió una mirada con sus compañeros. Ninguno daba la sensación de ofrecerse, ni siquiera Red, quien lo hizo fácilmente a la hora de venir aquí—. Está bien, lo haré yo para que no nos pasemos toda la tarde deliberando.

—He terminado. Lo que me queda puedo dibujarlo a ojo —anunció el arqueólogo artista.

—Bien, mercenario, es su turno.

Ernus enfundó su espada y reunió al grupo antes de ir a sacar la del pedestal.

—Escuchad —dijo en voz baja—. A la mínima que sintáis peligro, llevaos a los arqueólogos lejos de aquí. Os seguiré poco después.

—No pretenderás sacar la espada hasta el final, ¿verdad?

Ernus negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy lo bastante loco como para quedarme con algo que muy seguramente provoque mi muerte.

Alec lo entendió. Aun así, no evitó decirle las palabras «ten cuidado». Él, igual que Vramt y Red, querían que todos los miembros del gremio regresaran a casa de una pieza.

Ernus avanzó hacia el pedestal mientras los mercenarios alejaban a los arqueólogos y se preparaban para el peor de los casos. Se quedó unos instantes contemplando la dorada superficie del objeto considerado una espada. «Más vale que nos paguen un plus equivalente al doble o el triple del precio básico de la misión», pensó. Inspiró hondo, agarró la empuñadura con las dos manos y tiró de este.

La espada estaba bien clavada en el pedestal pues Ernus no consiguió moverla ni un solo centímetro del fuerte tirón que hizo. Lo fue intentando varias veces empleando distintos métodos, como cortos pero enérgicos arrastres, otros largos y constantes, aunque menos intensos y movimientos similares a levantar una piedra haciendo palanca con el propio objeto. Cada acción parecía no surtir efecto alguno hasta que de repente Ernus notó como cedía el arma. La técnica de la palanca había funcionado y la base se había resquebrajado ligeramente, haciendo más versátil el movimiento del arma. Ernus continuó con ese gesto y, finalmente, la espada se sintió liviana, lista para ser sacada del pedestal. Con una sonrisa en el rostro de Ernus, se dispuso a realizar el último tirón.

Entonces, toda felicidad se desvaneció.

En el preciso instante en el que la hoja de la espada salió casi por completo de su pedestal, hubo un temblor que alertó a todos los presentes. Ernus ya estaba listo para abandonar la espada y salir corriendo junto a sus compañeros, pero un extraño humo morado emergió del agujero de la espada y lo envolvió.

—¡Ernus!

Red fue a ayudar a su compañero. Vramt y Alec llamaron al joven, pero él hizo caso omiso y desobedeció el consejo de Ernus. El humo se expandió más allá, proyectándose como un lanzallamas por toda la sala. Red tiró la espada con tal de aligerar el peso, se lanzó a por Ernus, cubierto por aquel extraño humo y lo empujó lejos del origen de este. El humo no paró de salir. Enormes cantidades de la humareda continuaron ascendiendo hasta alcanzar el techo de la sala. Los temblores se intensificaron, tanto que resultaba casi imposible mantener el equilibrio. Alec y Vramt volvieron a llamar a Red sin respuesta por parte del chico. Los arqueólogos habían abandonado toda intención de apoderarse de la espada y de ser protegidos por los mercenarios dejándolos ahí tirados y dirigiéndose a la salida. Vramt los insultó de todas las formas posibles. Sin embargo, los arqueólogos no consiguieron escapar cuando el humo acumulado en el techo pareció cobrar vida y usó la fuerza para abrirse paso hacia el exterior, provocando que los temblores llegaran al punto crítico y la sala empezara a venirse abajo. La entrada fue lo primero en colapsar, cayendo pesadas rocas que bloqueaban el paso. Los arqueólogos ni siquiera llegaron a la entrada cuando un alud de rocas les cayó encima.

Alec y Vramt no iban a permitir que terminaran igual que ellos y se movieron por la sala lo mejor que pudieron con los temblores y esquivaron una gran lluvia de rocas. No obstante, llegó un punto en el que la lluvia los acorraló a un lado de la pared. No iban a poder escalar y continuar sobreviviendo; la última roca se había roto de una forma que hacía imposible saltarla o agarrarse y subir. Tampoco era posible empujarla, pues era demasiado pesada y se necesitaría una fuerza abismal. No había nada que hacer. Estaban perdidos.

Al ver que tenían pocas oportunidades salir con vida, Alec y Vramt se dieron la mano como muestra de honor de haber trabajado juntos y dedicaron sus últimos instantes a pensar en lo que no podrían hacer nunca más. Vramt se disgustó de no poder vengarse ni de Alec ni Red en un duelo cuando regresaran al gremio y aceptó que el chico no tenía la culpa de nada de lo ocurrido, sino que era de los arqueólogos y su ansia de rebuscar en el pasado. Alec pensó algo similar, pero últimos recuerdos los enfocó en haber fallado al gremio, de no haber sido de mayor utilidad. Finalmente, un aluvión de rocas cayó en el hueco en el que estaban.

La sala siguió derrumbándose sobre sí misma durante varios segundos más hasta que, al final, el humo morado se marchó por el techo destruido y los temblores terminaron. Lo peor había pasado.

Red despertó casi media hora después del accidente. El joven había logrado esconderse debajo de una roca que cayó muy cerca de él y Ernus. Consiguió resguardar a su compañero bajo la roca, pero a él le dio una pequeña en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente. Por suerte, su derrumbe acabó con su compañero y pudo resguardarse a pesar de no saber qué ocurría. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza por el golpe de la piedra, pero fue mermándolo aplicándose masajes en la nuca, donde más fuerte había recibido el golpe. Se examinó el resto del cuerpo por si había sufrido alguna herida más grave. Sus brazos y piernas también le dolían bastante. Las manos mostraban heridas superficiales, pero lo suficientemente profundas como para sangrar levemente. Cuando Red reunió las fuerzas suficientes para moverse, fue a comprobar el estado de Ernus y su primera reacción fue alejarse todo lo posible de su compañero.

Ernus, o lo que quedaba de él, se había convertido en un cuerpo inerte, sin vida. Pero lo más espeluznante era que no parecía haber muerto recientemente, sino que daba la sensación de llevar días fallecido. ¿Eso se lo había causado el humo morado? Red podría haber acabado como él cuando le saltó encima. Tuvo mucha suerte de haber sobrevivido.

Con uno de sus compañeros fallecido, Red hizo el esfuerzo de buscar y avisar a los demás. Se levantó gracias al apoyo sobre la piedra y cojeó hasta el pedestal con la espada dorada inclinada. Las piernas de Red le fallaron por un momento y el joven tuvo el instinto de agarrarse a algo que terminó siendo la empuñadura del dorado objeto. Aun así, la espada seguía firmemente clavada en el pedestal. Desde ahí, Red miró alrededor en busca de sus compañeros.

Había demasiados restos de la sala desperdigadas por toda esta. Red llamó a Vramt y Alec, pero no recibió respuesta. Tanteó con la mirada por si daba con alguna pista de su paradero. Llegó a ver un hilo de sangre bajo un puñado de rocas. Red se puso en lo peor, aunque, tras ver que cerca de ahí había los restos de las lámparas y libretas de los arqueólogos. Esa sangre veía de ellos. Era trágico, sí, pero Red no los conocía mucho así que los ignoró y continuó la búsqueda de sus compañeros. Finalmente, halló la lanza y el hacha de Alec y Vramt, completamente destrozadas junto a otro montón de rocas. Ahí Red pensó lo mismo de antes y, gritando los nombres de sus amigos, corrió como pudo hacia ellos. Usó la espada dorada como un impulso sin darse cuenta de que ese último tirón bastó para sacar definitivamente el arma de su pedestal.

Red se arrodilló frente a las rocas e hizo un esfuerzo titánico por apartar las rocas mientras chillaba una y otra vez los nombres de Vramt y Alec. Nada. Nadie contestaba. Solo había silencio. La moral de Red se vino completamente abajo. Estaba solo y atrapado en una sala menos iluminada por la caída de algunos cálices. Red se apoyó de espaldas a la improvisada tumba de sus compañeros y se encogió, víctima del miedo y la desesperación, pensando en qué haría exactamente si lograba salir de la sala con vida. La mayoría de sus pensamientos eran negativos: que no podría porque el humo morado le estaba afectando más lentamente que a Ernus, que los temblores habían sido más fuertes de lo normal y había un muy largo camino para rescatarle si los derrumbes no habían causado estragos entre los mineros. Pero una parte de él renunciaba a esperar a que le salvaran o a que la muerte le alcanzara.

—No. No pienso acabar así. Mis compañeros no me lo permitirían —se dijo para animarse—. Alec me hubiera calmado, Ernus hubiera empezado un plan de escape y Vramt… muy seguramente me hubiera abofeteado con tal de que reaccionara.

Red se imaginó la escena y, de alguna forma, le sacó una sonrisa. No iba a dejar que el barbudo afirmara que no era para tanto como le dijo tras las pruebas y que la profesión de mercenario le sería demasiado traumática. En cierto modo, tenía razón. Su muerte y la de los demás le había afectado enormemente, pero aun así no iba a consentir que Vramt no exagerara con sus palabras. «Hasta en esta situación te voy a desafiar, hachero», pensó. Con todo, Red se levantó y buscó una salida, una vía de escape en la sala para estos casos que probablemente se hubiera descubierto con el derrumbe.

Buscó durante varios minutos, sin éxito. Su cuerpo estaba débil y la nueva construcción de la sala delimitaba drásticamente sus pasos. Red no perdía la esperanza, pero cada segundo que transcurría significaba que debería ingeniárselas como nunca para salir de ahí.

—Esto va a ser complicado. Muy complicado. Debe haber algo que pueda hacer. Cualquier cosa.

De repente, captó con el rabillo del ojo un brillo. ¿Un reflejo de las llamas blancas de los cálices? No. Fue muy rápido. Apareció y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y no volvió a centellear. Red creyó que se lo había imaginado, pero unos segundos después del brillo el suelo empezó a temblar.

—No, no, no. Otra vez, no.

Red estaba esta vez delante del pedestal, frente a la tumba de los arqueólogos. No le daría tiempo a refugiarse donde había sobrevivido a los primeros temblores. Afortunadamente, los temblores eran mucho menos intensos que los primeros, como si solo vibraran. Aquello alivió a Red, pero dicha calma se desvaneció cuando vio pequeñas piedras levitar sin que nadie los cogiera.

Entonces, el brillo que le había llamado la atención surgió violentamente de manera similar al humo morado en forma de finos haces de luz blanca y dorada. Las luces procedían del pedestal de la espada. Red contempló las luces y observó como poco a poco los haces se transformaban en una extraña silueta. Al principio no tenía idea de lo que veía hasta que la silueta se formó más. En ese momento distinguió una cabeza, más específicamente una especie de casco con algo parecido a una melena y unas orejas puntiagudas blancas, una raya dorada en la frente y un hueco donde supuestamente debería estar la cara. El cuello era largo, con cuatro pinchos sobresaliéndole de los lados, un bulto en la parte frontal y el mismo patrón oscuro con rayas negras que en el hueco de la cara y la parte inferior de la melena del casco en la zona del pecho. Las patas se asemejaban a las de cualquier équido, pero con la increíble diferencia de que los pies no finalizaban en nada más que puntas con un refuerzo dorado a modo de dedo. Del final del cuerpo de la criatura brotó una cola casi idéntica a la melena del casco, salvo que era más gruesa y corta. Finalmente, del cuerpo emergió una aureola de lo más rara, partida en dos, con cuatro gemas verdes en unos extremos marcados por dos rayas que simulaban atravesar el cuerpo de la criatura y todos los bordes acabados en punta. Red se percató de que la aureola no era un circulo perfecto, sino que tenía ligeros bultos como si hubiera costado seguir la línea principal. Curiosamente, la parte de las gemas le resultó muy familiar.

Después de la creación, la figura se quedó unos segundos suspendida en el aire, algo translúcida, pero sin llegar a una gran capacidad de ver a través de esta, con cuatro hilos de luz conectados a sus patas que convergían en un mismo punto en el pedestal. Luego, la figura se movió. Fue un movimiento débil, pero poco a poco se hacía notar más y más. Acabó bajando la cabeza y, en esa posición, del casco aparecieron unos ojos con un iris de un rojo intenso y un contorno verde. Al ver eso, Red se paralizó y tropezó cuando la criatura lanzó un rugido que aumentó la intensidad de los temblores. Cuando calló, los temblores cedieron por completo.

Red se sacudió la cabeza y miró a la criatura salida de la nada. Parecía confusa: se miraba el cuerpo como si no se reconociera y a su alrededor como si desconociera dónde se encontraba. Echó un vistazo a sus espaldas y, por alguna razón, aquello la enfureció. No rugió, sino que bramó con una portentosa y resonante voz.

— _¿Quién ha sido el que me ha despertado? ¿Quién ha destrozado mi santuario?_

Red no entendía nada. Cada vez la situación era más y más ilógica. Una criatura de aspecto fantasmal, para nada similar a un animal corriente, emergida de ninguna parte, y que hablaba perfectamente la lengua humana. ¿Podía ser todo más extraño? Lo dudaba. Red permaneció en el hueco en el que había caído, escondido de la colérica visión de la bestia que buscaba un culpable de sus preguntas. Pensó en cómo podía librarse de la ira del monstruo si le descubría. No tenía idea ni había nada que le ayudase ínfimamente a poder actuar en estos casos. Se encogió un poco más para ocultarse mejor, pero el intento terminó siendo su perdición al haber deslizado una piedra que alertó a la bestia.

El animal cuadrúpedo miró fijamente hacia Red y lo vio acurrucado a un lado del montículo de piedras. Enfadado, pero sin demostrar su ira, dejó de levitar y sus patas puntiagudas tocaron suavemente el suelo. Pretendió dirigirse al chico, pero las cadenas atadas a sus patas le impidieron dar más de dos pasos. La bestia tiró con ímpetu de las restricciones, aunque ninguna hizo el menor indicio de aflojarse. Convencido de que no podría avanzar, se dirigió al joven desde su posición.

— _¡Tú! ¡Sé que estás ahí escondido!_ —vociferó—. _¡Revélate ante el dios de los Pokémon!_

Red abrió los ojos. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Esa bestia se consideraba el dios de los Pokémon? Si era así, Red podía buscar información en la enciclopedia que guardaba en el bolsillo. Ignoró la orden y sacó la libreta del su bolsillo. Estaba algo destrozada por todo el caos sufrido en poco tiempo, pero aún se podía leer sin problemas. Red hojeó la libreta por si daba con algún dibujo e historia que hiciera referencia a ese supuesto Pokémon.

El autoproclamado dios de los Pokémon miró a Red irritado. Luego, su ira fue acrecentándose hasta que no lo pudo aguantar más.

— _¿¡Cómo osas ignorarme, humano?!_

Su voz retumbó en toda la sala y casi estuvo a punto de causar más desprendimientos. Red no soportó el vozarrón y tuvo que dejar de buscar en la enciclopedia para taparse las orejas. Retrocedió por miedo a que el Pokémon le atacara, pero se dio cuenta de que las cadenas estaban tensas. La bestia no se le podía acercar. Con eso, Red ganó seguridad y respondió.

—Es imposible ignorar a algo como tú —le dijo.

— _¿Te atreves a dirigirte a mí en ese tono?_ —el Pokémon no podía estar más molesto—. _Un insignificante humano como tú…_

Red se lo pensó detenidamente. ¿Valía la pena tratar a la bestia de ese modo por estar encadenada? No, sentenció. Lo mejor era aprovechar esta oportunidad. ¿Cuántas veces podía hablar con una extraña criatura que se hacía llamar dios de una raza inexistente? Esta debía ser la única. Red asintió, considerando la culpa.

—Te pido perdón —se disculpó—. No sé cómo debería hablar contigo. Jamás en mi vida he tenido delante a un… Pokémon.

La bestia rebufó. Seguía enfadada, pero la petición de misericordia lo tranquilizó ligeramente.

— _Responde a mis preguntas_ —ordenó aún furiosa—. _¿Has sido tú quien ha provocado este desastre y quien me ha despertado?_

—No y no —contestó Red.

— _¿Quién ha sido, entonces?_

—La causa de este desastre ha sido un extraño humo morado que invadió la sala e hizo que el techo se nos viniera encima, y quien te ha despertado… puede que fuera Ernus. Él estaba en el pedestal cuando ocurrió todo.

La bestia miró fulminantemente a Red. Su ira parecía haberse agrandado con esa respuesta.

— _Los humanos sois estúpidos. Vuestra curiosidad y deseos por el conocimiento y el poder no hacen más que llevaros a vuestra perdición. En vez de preservar vuestra existencia, elegís destruiros. Me arrepiento de haberos salvado._

—¡Eh! Estoy siendo educado contigo. —protestó Red. Si la bestia no aceptaba su respeto, entonces no necesitaba serlo—. ¿Quién eres tú para valorar a la humanidad tan fríamente?

La bestia recuperó la ira perdida.

— _Soy el Primer Pokémon, su dios y el Creador del Mundo Pokémon. Yo soy Arceus. Y tú, insolente humano, no tienes idea de lo que tu semejante acaba de desatar._

Red tuvo que taparse las orejas ante la intensa voz empleada para presentarse de la bestia. Poco a poco Red empezaba a creer en lo que decía.

—¿Qué es lo que ha desatado, si se puede saber? —inquirió Red si bajar su tono desafiante.

— _Observa el cuerpo del humano que hay tras este pedestal. Ese es una ínfima parte de lo que ese humo morado que mencionas puede hacer. ¡Habéis provocado el fin del mundo!_

Red calló de golpe. Arceus parecía saber lo que hacía el humo morado mejor que él, como si ya lo conociera, como si se hubiera enfrentado a este. No necesitaba recordar el aspecto de Ernus y tampoco quería. Red ya no prefería seguir peleando contra el dios Pokémon.

—¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer? —preguntó con miedo.

Arceus miró fijamente a Red, como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia.

— _Debo encontrar ese humo y destruirlo antes de que se propague por el mundo. Y —_ Arceus contuvo las palabras, casi detestando tener que soltarlas— _tú vas a ayudarme._

—Espera, ¿qué? ¡Yo no quiero ir tras un humo que puede matarme fácilmente! —gritó Red intentando zafarse de la responsabilidad—. Además de que suena bastante ilógico perseguir al humo. Ni que estuviera vivo.

Una vez más, Arceus lo fulminó con sus ojos rojos. Red no sabía nada de lo que era realmente aquel humo.

— _No tienes elección, humano. Recae sobre ti la responsabilidad de ayudarme. Si no fuera por ti o por cualquier otro humano que estuviera contigo, el mundo no estaría en esta situación. Y te prohíbo negarte._

Red quería negarse. Con toda su alma. Quería escapar. Quería alejarse de toda esta situación que tanto le superaba. Primero sus compañeros morían y ahora un Pokémon, una criatura que solo existía en los cuentos y leyendas, le exigía implicarse en la destrucción de un objeto aparentemente inanimado que era capaz de acabar con el mundo, según decía. El día no podía ser peor. Realmente no podía. Pero tampoco podía huir. Estaba atrapado con Arceus y no hacía falta suponer que el Pokémon insistiría enormemente en que le ayudara. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. No tenía elección.

—V-Vale —tartamudeó—. ¿Qué quieres q-que haga?

— _Coge mi cuerpo._

—¿Cómo dices?

— _Detrás del pedestal. Sigue las cadenas y cógelo._

¿Algo más extraño faltaba por aparecer en este día? Red se estaba cansado de tanta incoherencia. Ojalá pudiera viajar en el tiempo para cambiar todo esto. Perder dinero y deshonrar al gremio valía más que esto. Mucho más.

Red caminó hacia Arceus y lo sorteó. El Pokémon no le perdió de vista ni un segundo. Tras el pedestal, Red volvió a ver el cuerpo demacrado de Ernus y apartó la mirada para no sentir arcadas.

— _Bajo tus pies._

Red se detuvo en seco. Estaba a menos de un metro de la primera base del pedestal. ¿Dónde estaba el cuerpo de Arceus? Pensándolo mejor, ¿Cómo podía coger su cuerpo? Arceus debía medir más de tres metros y pesar bastante. Ya le costaba mantener levantada su espada por culpa del campo magnético de la montaña. Igualmente, Red bajó la cabeza y miró el supuesto cuerpo de Arceus. Las cadenas convergían en un mismo punto: la espada dorada con la gema verde.

—¿Este es tu cuerpo? —preguntó Red. No se creía que una espada pudiera ser un Pokémon.

— _Lo es ahora._

Red intentó no razonar; ya le dolía la cabeza lo suficiente con tanta locura. Cogió la espada por la empuñadura y la alzó como si apuntara a alguien con ella. Las pocas luces que aún permanecían encendidas reflejaron la superficie dorada de la hoja. No brillaba mucho, pero a los ojos de alguien que la veía por primera vez, le parecería que valía una fortuna equivalente a las arcas del reino más próspero.

En ese instante, las cadenas que ataban a Arceus se aflojaron y le dieron al Pokémon una mayor libertad de movimiento. Arceus se sorprendió por ello pues hasta consiguió hacerlas desaparecer. Debía adaptarse a su nueva identidad, conocer sus secretos si pretendía destruir al humo morado en su estado actual. Tal vez debería recapacitar si perseguirlo en estas condiciones le garantizaría la victoria. Tal vez debería hacer otras cosas antes.

Red se desató la vaina de su antigua espada y probó de guardar la dorada en esta. La hoja ondulada dificultaba un poco su enfundado, aunque gracias al aspecto general de la de su antigua espada, acabó entrando. Red también notó que no se acostumbraba a la empuñadura. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó a Arceus.

— _La prioridad es salir de aquí. Después decidiré nuestro próximo movimiento._

—No podemos salir —informó Red—. El derrumbe causó que la entrada se bloqueara y es la única forma de abandonar esta sala. ¿Conoces otra salida?

— _No. Pero tampoco será una molestia. —_ Red ladeó la cabeza—. _Percibo las vibraciones de objetos chocando con la piedra. Si no has venido solo, deben ser otros humanos que intentan abrir de nuevo la entrada._

Red se alivió de oír eso. Los mineros venían a recatarlo. Una buena noticia, aunque…

—¿No crees que deberías ocultarte, Arceus? Tendrás un aspecto fantasmal, pero no parece que puedas atravesar paredes o hacerte invisible.

Arceus inclinó la cabeza, asintiendo. Pero no estaba corroborando las palabras de Red, sino que se estaba debilitando. Arceus había descubierto el primer secreto de su cuerpo: no podía mostrarse en su verdadera forma por mucho tiempo. Debía volver a ser la espada.

Y eso hizo.

Sin decir nada, más por necesidad que por ignorar al humano, Arceus se fue desvaneciendo y convirtiéndose en aquellas luces que lo mostraron al principio. Red observó cómo daba la sensación de que Arceus era absorbido por la espada y quedaba atrapado en ella. Después de eso, Red se había quedado a solas de nuevo.

 _Esto está mejor._

Red se asustó ante la inesperada voz que acababa de resonar en su cabeza. Si no fuera porque la reconocía, Ahora mismo sería víctima del miedo.

—¿Arceus? Sal de mi cabeza.

El dios Pokémon no respondió al instante.

 _Interesante. Veo que puedo usar mi telepatía incluso estando en la espada._

—¿Telepatía?

 _¿Cómo crees que me he estado comunicando contigo? Conozco el idioma de los humanos, pero no soy capaz de vocalizarlo. La telepatía es mi medio para hablar con aquellos que no son Pokémon._

—Entiendo. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a escuchar tu voz en mi cabeza.

 _Exactamente._

—Confío en que no me gritarás estando así.

 _No debo prometer nada. Adáptate._

Red no podía hacer nada con eso. Tendría que lidiar con escuchar la voz de Arceus en su cabeza siempre que se quisiera comunicar con él. Se preguntaba si él también podría hablarle con telepatía como un medio de dos canales. ¿O tal vez solo él tenía esa capacidad? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, tenía tiempo de averiguarlo hasta que los mineros logaran abrirle un camino para salir de la sala.

—Por cierto, Arceus, tú te has presentado, pero yo no he tenido la oportunidad. Probablemente no te importe, pero para que lo sepas, me llamo Red.

Arceus no dijo nada. Hubo un silencio que Red rompió con un suspiro. Se preguntó si alguna vez el considerado dios de los Pokémon se dirigiría a él por su nombre o se limitaría a usar únicamente la palabra «humano» en todo momento. «Tengo que saber más sobre Arceus y su historia para que no haya una relación tan distante. Suerte que conozco a la persona perfecta que sabe mucho sobre los Pokémon. Veré si puedo desviar a Arceus para visitarle».

Red subió al pedestal y buscó su antigua espada. No le costó dar con ella porque se hizo a la idea de la dirección en la que lo había tirado. Lógicamente, la espada no sobrevivió al derrumbe y la hoja estaba partida en varios trozos. Por suerte, la empuñadura se conservó bastante bien y era lo único que interesaba a Red. El joven cogió el mango, se sentó en la base del pedestal y se distrajo con este mientras los mineros perforaban la pared con tal de sacarlo de ahí.


	2. Nuevos objetivos

Había cierto alivio en el sonido de los picos perforando la roca. Y contra más fuerte se escuchaba, más seguro se sentía Red. Había transcurrido alrededor de media hora y los mineros parecían tan cerca como lejos. Red supuso que seguiría atrapado al menos por un par de horas más siendo optimista. Muy optimista.

Mientras esperaba, Red se puso a arrancar delicadamente las tiras de cuero de su espada rota. Al principio lo hacía por entretenimiento, como algo que mantuviera su vista centrada en cualquier cosa salvo en los destrozos de la sala, pero levantó la cabeza al darse cuenta de algo y miró la vaina de su antigua espada donde descansaba ahora la dorada hoja de Arceus. La gema y el mango estaban expuestas enseñando sus llamativos colores y demostrando que aquella no era su espada. Red pensó en lo peor que podría pasarle cuando tuviese que responder por qué tenía algo así. Como mínimo el gremio la aceptaría como pago y la convertirían en piezas de oro que vender por ahí junto con la gema, la cual solo con verla podría dar miles de monedas. Lógicamente, Arceus no estaría dispuesto a eso y enfurecería atacando a todo el que se acercase a su cuerpo. Red no iba a correr riesgos; aún no sabía nada de lo que era capaz el autoproclamado dios de los Pokémon. Así que convirtió su pasatiempo en un trabajo.

Antes de seguir obteniendo tiras de cuero de los restos de su arma, Red se levantó y buscó objetos a los que les pudiera extraer un poco más de material por si no bastaban las tiras de su espada. Los restos de las posesiones del hombre que los contrató y sus compañeros le proporcionaron hilo para evitar que el cuero se suelte fácilmente y un pañuelo curiosamente largo y ancho. ¿O era una bufanda? No protegía mucho del frío de ser así. Luego comprobó si en las armas de sus compañeros podría conseguir algo, pero no obtuvo nada ni de Vramt ni de Alec. Red no se sorprendió al imaginarlos resguardándose del derrumbamiento del techo con sus armas en mano; no se desprendían de ellas nunca. Quizá si lo hubiera hecho esta vez… Ernus era su mejor opción. Después de intentar salvarlo del humo morado, su cuerpo había quedado protegido bajo aquella roca. Su espada debía seguir a su lado, intacta. A Red no le gustó volver a su lado, y menos todavía robarle sus pertenencias, pero no hacía falta delicadeza en esa situación. Sin mirar fijamente el cadáver de su compañero, el joven desenvainó su espada y se alejó tan rápido como pudo. Cuando hubo reunido los materiales, se sentó de nuevo y se puso a trabajar.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

Red se sobresaltó al escuchar la imponente voz de Arceus retumbando en su cabeza. Estaba arrancando una nueva tira y casi la echó a perder del susto. El Pokémon había permanecido taciturno desde que su forma fantasmal se metió en la espada poco después de la intensa conversación que tuvieron anteriormente. Red sacudió la cabeza y terminó de sacar la tira de cuero.

—Ocultarte, como bien te sugerí antes —le respondió. Cubrió una pequeña parte de la cruz con la tira que acababa de sacar de su viejo mango—. Tu aspecto en forma de espada es demasiada llamativa.

 _No hay nada de llamativo en mí —_ replicó Arceus—. _Soy lo que soy. Te ordeno que pares de ponerme esas cosas en mi cuerpo._

—Es cuero, por si te interesa saberlo —explicó Red—. Casi todas las espadas tienen al menos el mango recubierto de este material como protección. En tu caso, necesitas lo segundo para que puedas pasar desapercibido.

 _Por última vez: para de ponerme eso encima y quítame lo que ya me has puesto._

—Escúchame, Arceus —dijo Red enfadado—. No hago esto para molestarte, lo hago para protegerte. ¿Crees que aquellos que vienen a rescatarnos no me van a preguntar por qué tengo una espada con un mango de oro con una valiosa gema verde incrustada? ¿Qué quieres que les responda? No me van a creer si les digo la verdad, que eres el dios de los Pokémon y que se ha desatado el fin del mundo en este mismo santuario. Además, probablemente destrocen tu cuerpo dorado y lo vendan para sacar dinero tras lo ocurrido.

Arceus no respondió al momento, pero solo fue porque no se acordó de lo que era capaz la humanidad.

 _Tienes razón. Los humanos sois lo bastante estúpidos para atreveros a matar a quien os salvó la vida una vez y pretende volver a hacerlo e igual de ignorantes para aceptar la realidad. Tú mismo eres la prueba._

Red levantó la mirada. Al menos Arceus había entrado en razón pronto, aunque no desaprovechó la oportunidad de volver a insultar a la humanidad como había demostrado anteriormente.

 _Está bien, dejaré que me cubras con ese… cuero._ —Estaba claro que Arceus no había usado esa palabra nunca y no terminaba de aceptarla—. _Pero con una condición: cuando reanudemos la búsqueda del humo morado, me lo quitarás todo. ¿Entendido?_

Red volvió a mirar la espada. Si no aceptaba la propuesta de Arceus, muy seguramente volverían a discutir por una nimiedad. Algo le decía aquella no sería la última vez.

—Entendido —accedió—. ¿Tienes ya alguna idea por dónde debemos empezar a buscar?

 _Algunas. Pero antes debo recoger información. He estado en un letargo muy extenso y hay cosas que desconozco._

Red vio ahí la oportunidad de llevar a Arceus con el hombre que podría darle más información de él.

—Conozco a alguien que nos podría ayudar. Sería una buena idea visitarle.

Arceus consideró la propuesta del joven.

 _Supongo que tendré que aceptar. Dudo que pueda sacar mucha información de un humano como tú. Dejaré que seas el guía hasta reunirnos con ese alguien que conoces. Pero después, volveré a tomar el control._

Red no soportó más que Arceus lo insultara directamente o menospreciara a toda la humanidad. No pudo evitar recriminárselo.

—Arceus, ¿por qué hablas de la humanidad de esa manera? Si tanto daño te hemos causado, ¿Por qué siquiera te molestas en intentar salvarnos?

Red se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de las consecuencias de sus preguntas. Sobre todo, de la última que formuló. ¿Y si Arceus le volvía a dar la razón y le ordenaba que lo dejase donde estaba? El poco tiempo que había hablado con él era suficiente para creer que lo haría. Sin embargo, Arceus no respondió. Después de aceptar ir a ver al hombre que conocía había vuelto a callarse. Red esperó un tiempo por si el Pokémon estaba pensando una respuesta detenidamente, pero el sonido de los picos era lo único que se escuchaba. Confiaba en no haber metido la pata y trató de no pensar mucho en ello volviendo al trabajo.

Horas más tarde, Red pasó la última tira de cuero y aplicó lo que quedaba de hilo para mantener lo más pegado posible el material a la superficie del mango de la espada. El resultado había salido mejor de lo que el joven esperaba y lograba el efecto deseado; todas las partes del mango estaban cubiertas por tiras de cuero y escondían el original tono dorado. No obstante, el joven tuvo un problema con la gema verde engarzada en el centro la cual no podía ocultarse sencillamente con el cuero. Por suerte, Red tuvo la idea de utilizar el pañuelo y terminó dándole un interesante aspecto con el color blanco de este. Ahora ya no quedaba nada que revelara lo especial de la espada mientras permaneciera envainada.

Como todavía faltaba tiempo hasta que los mineros consiguieran romper los últimos metros de piedra hasta él, Red se levantó con Arceus en mano y la blandió de un lado a otro. Practicó con él realizando movimientos al aire como si atacara a enemigos invisibles con estocadas, cortes y golpes. Entonces descubrió que a Arceus no le afectaba el campo magnético que daba peso extra a las armas de acero, incluso era más liviano que su antigua espada. ¿Sería porque de verdad estaba hecho de oro? No, había oído que el oro pesaba bastante más que el acero y Arceus era más ligero que cualquiera de los dos materiales, claro que tampoco había probado una espada hecha de oro. De todas formas, lo más importante era que podía usar la espada con mayor facilidad que antes y se traducía en una ventaja en combate.

Red realizó golpe semicircular y horizontal que, sin querer, hizo que la hoja diera con fuerza con una roca del lugar. El joven palideció al escuchar el extraño sonido no tan metálico de Arceus y miró el lugar de la hoja que había sido supuestamente dañada. Pero no hubo ni el menor indicio de haber golpeado una superficie dura. Eso alivió ligeramente al joven, pero lo que más temió fue que Arceus hubiera sentido el golpe y le gritara iracundo.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó Red instintivamente.

No obstante, Arceus no dijo nada. No replicó ni realizó algún truco que hubiera averiguado de su nueva forma. Nada. Aquello asustó más a Red. Prefería que el dios Pokémon le gritase hasta dejarlo sordo dentro de su cabeza a que se quedara en silencio como si preparara alguna venganza para más adelante. Rezó para que no fuera así.

-0-

Red perdió la noción del tiempo después de sentarse de nuevo a la espera del rescate. La libreta que contenía la información de diferentes Pokémon le proporcionó algo con lo que distraerse durante un tiempo, hasta buscó a Arceus ahora que podía sin que el dios de los Pokémon le chillara, pero no encontró nada parecido a la silueta que adoptó al salir de la espada. Solo consiguió memorizarse los Pokémon de las primeras páginas.

Arceus, por su parte, no había vuelto a hacer retumbar su voz en la mente de Red. Un silencio tan prolongado causó que el joven se pensara detenidamente intentar hablar con él de cualquier cosa, aunque supiera perfectamente que Arceus sentenciaría la conversación con una respuesta o lo insultaría otra vez. No valía la pena llamar su atención, pero el sonido de los picos ya empezaba a molestarlo más de lo normal y necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fuera él mismo.

Pronto su estómago empezó a pedir comida, rugiendo notoriamente, aunque silenciado por los picos. Red intentó calmar su apetito dejando la mente en blanco y moviéndose lo menos posible. Desconocía cuánto podría aguantar en ese estado, pero era mejor que nada.

Finalmente, después de una interminable sesión de horas a la espera, se escuchó nítidamente la voz de alguien al otro lado del bloque de la puerta. Red abrió los ojos y miró hacia la procedencia de la voz y casi se le cayó una lágrima. Un hombre con casco y un farolillo en la mano asomó por un lado de la roca. Red se levantó y gesticuló enérgicamente para captar la atención de aquel hombre que no tardó en verlo.

—¡Hay un superviviente! —exclamó a quien estuviera detrás. Se oyeron vítores alegres—. Chico, ¿estás bien? ¿puedes andar?

Red volteó la vista. No le había visto saltar para que su mirada se centrara en él.

—Aparte de deshidratado y con hambre, estoy bien.

—¿Hay alguien más contigo? —preguntó el hombre a la vez que buscaba por su cuenta otros supervivientes.

—No. He tenido suerte. Mucha suerte.

—Vamos, dame la mano. Te sacaré de ahí.

Red extendió el brazo y trató de alcanzar la mano del hombre, pero este no contó con que se hallaba a más de dos metros de altura. Al final cambió de táctica y tiró una cuerda por la que Red escaló dificultosamente. El hombre lo ayudó en los últimos pasos y a bajar. Cuando Red aterrizó en el túnel, se topó con un puñado de mineros descansando apoyados en sus picos y terminando de colocar más farolillos para iluminar el pasillo. El hombre que le había sacado de la sala lo acompañó hasta la puerta principal, donde una persona de rostro serio, barba descuidada y medio calvo se le acercó. Tenía pinta de ser el capataz de los mineros.

—¿Puedes hablar? —preguntó respetuosamente. Red asintió, pero pidió antes un poco de agua. El hombre ordenó a un minero que le diera su cantimplora—. ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente ahí dentro?

Red bebió de golpe casi todo el agua que contenía cantimplora sin pararse a respirar. Exhaló enérgicamente al haber saciado su sed y le devolvió la cantimplora al minero.

—Una trampa. Creímos que las habíamos detectado todas, pero había algunas bien escondidas entre el polvo —explicó Red procurando mentir con lógica—. Yo conseguí resguardarme cuando se nos vino el techo encima, pero mis compañeros…

—Entiendo… Entonces, ¿los arqueólogos también han muerto? —Red asintió—. Bien, en ese caso ya no tenemos nada que nos ate a esta montaña de mala muerte. Tú, avisa a todos los mineros de que volvemos a casa. Por desgracia hemos perdido el tiempo ahora que los que nos han contratado no pueden pagarnos. Espero que los materiales que extrajimos compensen.

—¿Buscamos algo de valor en su tienda por si acaso? —sugirió un minero.

—No es mala idea, aunque no creo que encontremos nada interesante —respondió el capataz—. Mira a ver qué encuentras. No es que sus dueños vayan a echarlo en falta ahora que están muertos.

Red preguntó si había algo que pudiera llevarse a la boca y el capataz le dio algo de pan que le había sobrado de la comida. No era mucho, pero al menos apaciguaría los rugidos en su estómago.

Después de lo sucedido al otro lado de la puerta de borde dorado, nadie tenía ninguna responsabilidad en el monte Corona, lo que les daba libertad de hacer lo que hicieran. Red regresó junto al minero que le auxiliaba con su grupo de mercenarios. Estos, al ver el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba el chico, se encargaron de ser ellos quienes lo socorrieran. El minero se marchó con los suyos ahora que se encargaban otros de Red.

—Dioses, Red, estás hecho polvo. Y en todo los sentidos —comentó uno de los mercenarios. Golpeó suavemente el pecho del joven y aún salían motas de polvo de su ropa.

Red tosió ante la inesperada acumulación de polvo y prohibió a su compañero que continuara.

—Ya la limpiaré cuando volvamos a casa, ¿vale? Ahora lo que necesito es comer algo.

—¿Queda algo de lo de esta tarde? —preguntó el mercenario.

—Claro. Me pondré a calentarlo —contestó otro.

Los mercenarios hicieron un hueco a Red para que descansara. Uno de ellos le examinó el cuerpo en busca de posibles heridas que tuviera después del temblor que habían notado hacía horas. Red confirmó que sus heridas eran superficiales y que no debían preocuparse por él. También lo hizo para que no detectaran la diferencia en el mango de la espada. Solo el pañuelo ya lo delataba.

Mientras las sobras se calentaban, uno de los mercenarios formuló la pregunta que Red esperaba.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahí arriba? ¿Dónde están Ernus, Alec y Vramt?

Los demás miraron a Red interesados en conocer la respuesta. Él agachó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Solo de pensar en lo que iba a decir lo deprimía.

—Ellos… ellos… —titubeó—. Están muertos. Los arqueólogos quisieron algo que encontramos allí, pero ese algo activó una trampa que provocó el temblor que probablemente sintierais por aquí también y el techo se nos vino encima. Intenté salvar a Ernus, sin éxito. Lo último que sé de Alec y Vramt es que ahora descansan bajo una pila enorme de rocas donde vi que un fino hilo de sangre salía.

—¿Y los arqueólogos? —inquirió otro mercenario.

—Soy el único que ha sobrevivido. Han convertido esa sala en su tumba.

—Genial. Dos malas noticias seguidas. Pierden la vida nuestros compañeros los cuales no podemos recuperar sus cuerpos y aquellos que debían pagarnos al terminar el trabajo. ¿Y ahora qué?

No pasaron ni diez segundo hasta que alguien tuvo una idea.

—¿Y si miramos en la tienda donde dormían los arqueólogos? Tal vez allí tuvieran nuestro pago.

—Y algo más de valor como compensación por algo que no figuraba en el contrato —añadió otro.

Ese recibió una sonora bofetada de manos de un hombre de pelo negro hasta los hombros recogido en una coleta, ojos oscuros y nariz poco pronunciada. Tenía una marcada cicatriz en la ceja derecha que la partía en dos. Era Siloch, un hombre que le gustaba pelear tanto, o incluso más, que Vramt. Fue precisamente él quien le hizo la cicatriz.

—Somos mercenarios, no ladrones —dijo enfadado—. Si Gael se entera de esto nos podrían echar del gremio.

—Pero al menos podríamos cobrar la parte proporcional equivalente a la tarea extra que nos encomendaron. Los mismos arqueólogos lo consideraron un plus por nuestros servicios.

Siloch parecía ser el único que no veía bien ir a la tienda de quienes los contrataron a coger cualquier cosa de valor como pago. Red le ayudó a decidir.

—Si realmente vais a recolectar como mínimo el dinero extra que nos deben los arqueólogos por acompañarlos a esa trampa mortal, daos prisa. El jefe de los mineros ha tenido la misma idea y quien sabe si ya se han llevado incluso lo nuestro.

—Démonos prisa, pues. ¿Quién me acompaña? —saltó el que había propuesto la idea. Obviamente el que había añadido de recolectar un extra se apuntó.

—Voy a asegurarme de que no nos llevamos más de lo justo —dijo Siloch muy seriamente—. Sobre todo, que a nadie se le ocurra quedarse algo para sí mismo. Recordad: somos mercenarios, no ladrones.

Siloch y otros tres mercenarios se dirigieron a la tienda de los arqueólogos. Entretanto, el resto se encargó de cuidar de Red.

Unos minutos más tarde, el mercenario que se había puesto a calentar las sobras llenó un cuenco y se lo entregó a Red. El joven, agradecido, devoró la comida en cuestión de segundos, aunque tardó más de lo quería porque la comida le quemó la lengua varias veces. Mientras esperaba un poco a que se enfriara, el remordimiento se apoderaba de su mente. No se sentía bien al haber sido el único en salir con vida de aquella prisión en la que se había convertido la sala, en especial tras haber sido el primero en querer entrar. Tal fue el sentimiento de culpa que casi perdió las ganas de comer.

—No debí haberlo hecho. Maldita sea mi curiosidad —se lamentó Red—. Solo yo me ofrecí voluntario a acompañar a los arqueólogos y por mi culpa ahora Vramt, Alec y Ernus han muerto.

El mercenario que había junto a él lo escuchó y le recriminó esas palabras.

—Tú no tienes culpa de nada, Red. Si no hubieran sido Ernus, Alec, Vramt y tú, hubieran sido otros cuatro obligados por la responsabilidad que nos ha inculcado el gremio. El resultado no hubiera cambiado, incluso quizá hubiéramos tenido que lamentar una pérdida más. —Colocó una mano en el hombro de Red—. Y si hubiéramos de culpar a alguien, sería a los arqueólogos por habernos dado tareas que no figuraban en el contrato. Así que no te martirices por esto, Red, ¿vale? No estabas preparado para ver morir a otro miembros del gremio. Menos siendo tan joven.

Red se alivió un poco con las palabras de su compañero, y aceptó gustosamente en responsabilizar de la muerte de sus amigos a los arqueólogos. Sin embargo, tardaría en quitarse la espina que se le había clavado por la pérdida, incluso sabiendo que tarde o temprano vería morir a la gente ya fuera aliada o no. Esa era la vida del mercenario.

Siloch y los demás regresaron con un interesante botín. Los arqueólogos tenían en la tienda un baúl con decenas de pequeñas bolsas llenas de monedas de oro de las cuales Siloch solo permitió coger las que servían como pago por los servicios del gremio y algunas más como el extra que se les prometió. Red recibió una de las bolsas mientras que las otras irían para los familiares o conocidos más cercanos y ajenos al gremio de los compañeros fallecidos. También habían traído bolsos con pergaminos, dibujos y notas varias.

—¿No habías dicho que no éramos ladrones? —le recordó un mercenario señalando esas bolsas.

—Mejor nosotros que los mineros —respondió Siloch—. No os hacéis a la idea de lo codiciosos que han sido. Casi nos quedamos sin nuestra parte del dinero. Además —añadió rápidamente—. Esto no lo vamos a vender ni nada parecido. Se lo entregaré a Gael y le propondré que lo donemos a alguna universidad, biblioteca, museo o al gremio local de arqueólogos de nuestra ciudad. Quizá alguien se atreva a continuar el legado que han dejado sus compañeros.

—Te tomo la palabra.

Siloch era un hombre que cumplía lo que prometía. Aquello solo era una forma de asegurarse; nunca se sabe cuándo podía fallar en sus juramentos.

El grupo recogió todas sus pertenencias además de un poco de comida y agua para el viaje de vuelta y abandonó la montaña. Desgraciadamente, el rescate de Red se consiguió con muy pocas horas de luz con las que viajar, de modo que acamparon a los pies del monte Corona y reanudarían el viaje por la mañana.

-0-

Red se había recuperado de sus heridas y el polvo que se le había pegado a la ropa había desaparecido casi por completo, quedándole solo unas manchas que había que lavar con jabón. Sus compañeros estuvieron pendientes de él prácticamente en todo el viaje de vuelta, intentando que no cayera en una depresión de la que no pudiera salir. Aquello enfadó a Red por el chivatazo del único que le había animado en la montaña. Él insistía en que estaba bien, que no se rendiría tan fácilmente, pero ellos no lo entendieron del todo. «No fue culpa tuya, ¿vale?», le decían. «¿Crees que a Vramt le gustaría verte así? A estas alturas te hubiera zarandeado para que volvieras en ti». Incluso hubo algunos comentarios que no lo alejaban del todo del problema. «No deberías sentirte así. No conocías a Ernus, Vramt y Alec lo suficiente para ello. Solo alguien que sí los conocieran bien como cualquiera de nosotros podría sentirse así, pero no tú». Ese mercenario se llevó un buen escarmiento de parte de sus compañeros.

Algunas noches, Red se retiraba a leer tranquilamente. Sus compañeros lo interpretaron como una ayuda personal para pensar en otras cosas, pero la realidad era que ni siquiera Red leía la libreta. En las horas de espera en la sala, el joven había rebuscado una vez más en las pertenencias de los arqueólogos y cogió la libreta en la que uno de ellos había dibujado a Arceus aún clavado en el pedestal y sus herramientas de dibujo. Red se pasaba un tiempo tratando de recrear una nueva hoja de la libreta de los Pokémon en la del arqueólogo con Arceus como protagonista.

Red reintentó varias veces plasmar en el papel la imagen del dios de los Pokémon basándose en la forma que adoptó cuando se vieron por primera vez. El paso de los días había emborronado ligeramente el recuerdo de cómo era y tampoco lo había visto lo suficiente para trazar su forma a ojo. Tampoco era bueno dibujando y la mayoría de los dibujos que le salían eran más auténticos monstruos de pesadillas que algo remotamente parecido a Arceus o a un Pokémon. Lo único que hizo bien en imitar fue la información que se escribía al lado de la imagen del Pokémon igual que en la libreta con los datos de muchos de ellos, pero se debía a que no se podía llenar mucho más que el nombre de la criatura. Todo lo demás permanecía como un misterio, al menos por un tiempo.

 _¿Hemos llegado ya ante ese humano que dices que me puede ayudar?_

Hacía tanto tiempo que Arceus no se comunicaba mentalmente con Red que el joven se sobresaltó, ahogó un grito e hizo malabarismos con el lápiz para que no se le escapara de las manos.

—¿No podrías avisar de que me vas a hablar tan de repente? —se quejó Red.

 _Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba si crees que la telepatía funciona así_ —contestó Arceus—. _Te dije que te adaptaras y todavía no te has acostumbrado a escuchar mi voz en tu cabeza._

—¿Cómo quieres que me adapte a algo que no me ocurre constantemente? —protestó Red claramente molesto—. Has estado completamente callado desde que fuimos rescatados y ya hace una semana de eso.

 _¿Una semana? —_ se exaltó Arceus—. _El tiempo transcurre más rápido de lo que imaginaba. ¿Cuánto nos queda para reunirnos con ese humano amigo tuyo? A estas alturas suponía que ya habría recolectado toda la información que necesito._

—Si mantenemos el ritmo, en unos tres días estaremos en la ciudad en la que vive.

 _Demasiado tiempo. Con eso ya he descubierto algo: la humanidad no recorre grandes distancias en pocos días. Una mala noticia tras otra._

—Vamos todo lo rápido que nos permiten los caballos o nuestros pies —defendió Red a los medios de transporte humanos—. ¿Por qué es una mala noticia?

 _La humanidad que yo vigilaba se movía muy rápidamente gracias a mis creaciones, los Pokémon. Sin ellos, lo que antes se consideraba un viaje con problemas se ha convertido en uno corriente. No os habéis adaptado a su desaparición, incluso cuando formaba parte de vuestras vidas. Debería lamentarme, pero ya estoy más que acostumbrado._

Red se interesó por la lección de historia a manos del dios de los Pokémon. Quería saber más.

—¿Puedes hablarme un poco de nuestros antepasados? —inquirió esperando una respuesta positiva.

 _Eso no es relevante para nuestra misión, humano. Céntrate en nuestro objetivo principal_ —lo cortó Arceus. Red no se decepcionó por la contestación del dios de los Pokémon; a eso sí que se había adaptado—. _Pronuncia mi nombre cuando ese humano que mencionaste esté junto a ti. No se te ocurra hacerlo antes._

—¿Por qué no puedo?

 _Mientras tú aún tratas de reunirnos con ese humano, yo estoy averiguando todo lo posible sobre mi nuevo cuerpo. Hay cosas que debería probar volviendo a mostrarme con mi aspecto verdadero, pero tengo la impresión de que hay más humanos contigo y son los responsables que mi mango esté tapado con ese… cuero. ¿Me equivoco?_

—No.

 _Entonces no hay nada más de qué hablar. Recuerda: llámame solo cuando estés frente a ese humano que mencionaste. Si lo haces antes, habrá consecuencias._

Red tragó saliva ante la amenaza de Arceus. No se atrevió siquiera a preguntar para asegurarse de que no volvería a hablar con él en unos días. Lo dejó en paz y retomó su tarea de dibujo hasta cansarse e irse a dormir.

-0-

El grupo de mercenarios entró en su edificio del gremio exhaustos tras haber caminado por más de diez días desde el monte Corona hasta ciudad Corazón. Se habían quedado sin suministros dos días antes de llegar a la ciudad, por lo que todos, lo primero que hicieron nada más entrar en el edificio del gremio, fue pedir a Yealire, la cocinera del gremio, que les preparara algo con lo que llenar sus estómagos. La mujer les dedicó una sonrisa y se puso manos a la obra.

En el edificio había al menos poco más de una docena de mercenarios; no estaba tan lleno como de costumbre. Probablemente los demás habían pillado algún contrato del tablón y estaban fuera cumpliéndolo. Aquellos mercenarios repararon en Red y su aspecto, más sucio y cansado que el resto de sus compañeros. Fueron a preguntar qué le había sucedido, pero los mercenarios del grupo los hicieron callar.

—¿Está Gael arriba? —preguntó en voz baja unos de los mercenarios. Echó un rápido vistazo a Red y lo vio siendo atendido por Yealire con una bebida—. Tenemos cosas importantes de lo que hablar.

—Tiene que ver con que Vramt, Alec y Ernus no hayan vuelto con vosotros, ¿verdad? —dedujo uno de ellos tras fijarse en el reducido número del grupo.

—¿Tú que crees? Después de informar al jefe y de comer un poco os contaremos lo que nos ha sucedido. Pero, por ahora, no hagáis preguntas, y menos si Red está cerca, ¿entendido?

Los mercenarios asintieron y regresaron a sus respectivas conversaciones, juegos y examinación del tablón para escoger su próximo trabajo. El que buscaba a Gael se dirigió al piso superior donde se hallaba la habitación del líder del gremio.

Durante más de media hora, Red se sintió ligeramente aislado del resto de compañeros del gremio. Todos lo saludaban y le trataban tal y como esperaba que hicieran si sabían lo que le ocurrió. Sin embargo, se quedaban solo en el saludo. Aquello extrañó al joven y buscó un poco de compañía, aunque no le valió de mucho tras constantes silencios en grupo. Acabó por optar en reanudar su misión con Arceus y abandonar el local. Nada más tocar el pomo de la puerta, una voz lo detuvo en seco. Una voz que le gustaba escuchar.

—Espera, Red. ¿Puedo hablar contigo, por favor?

Red se dio la vuelta y buscó a Heimstal, el hombre que lo había llamado. Lo encontró saludándole e indicándole una mesa donde reunirse y sentarse. Red se acercó y observó en detalle al miembro del gremio que más admiraba. Heimstal tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, espeso y curiosamente mejor peinado que cualquiera de los demás miembros del gremio. Sus ojos verde oscuro demostraban la cantidad de situaciones a las que se había enfrentado, desde peleas hasta temas más delicados. También tenía una barba corta que parecía que recién estaba volviendo a crecerle después de un afeitado. Poseía una complexión fuerte, aunque sus músculos se escondían entre un par de capas de armadura de cuero reforzado con algunas partes con malla como material alternativo.

Red se fijó que Heimstal lo había reunido en una parte apartada del gremio, lejos de los demás miembros. Aquel comportamiento lo extrañó.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó.

—Supongo que ya te imaginas por qué te he llamado. —Red asintió. No cabía duda alguna de que el tema principal giraría entorno a la muerte de los tres compañeros que no habían regresado con el resto—. Estaba hablando con Gael cuando uno de lo que fueron al monte Corona contigo nos explicó lo sucedido, entre otras cosas.

Heimstal buscó entre la gente a Siloch. Fue fácil encontrarlo pues el mismo mercenario que informó de los resultados de la misión conversaba con él y lo mandó en dirección al piso superior con Gael.

—¿Vas a decirme el castigo que nos llevamos por haber robado a los arqueólogos después de que también murieran? —inquirió Red al mirar en la misma dirección que Heimstal—. Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

—Claro que no —sonrió Heimstal—. De hecho, no va a haber castigo para nadie si cumplen con sus intenciones de donar las pertenencias a alguien que sepa usarlas.

Red tuvo el impulso de devolver la libreta que había cogido del arqueólogo artista, pero una parte de él se negó a hacerlo por los dibujos de Arceus. Era mejor no llamar la atención.

—¿Y si no cumplen?

—Es complicado dudar de la palabra de Siloch. Ese hombre ha cumplido con casi todas las promesas que ha soltado. Y las que no simplemente fueron porque había exagerado mucho. Pero ese no es el motivo por el que te he llamado —cambió de tema Heimstal—, es el otro. El que te ha llenado la ropa de polvo.

—Ya, el otro… —repitió Red mirando para otro lado—. ¿Qué me vas a preguntar? Lo mismo que los demás desde iniciamos el camino de vuelta, seguramente.

—Puede, pero no. Yo quiero ser más específico. —Red levantó la cabeza, atraído por las palabras de Heimstal—. ¿Viste cómo murieron Vramt, Alec o Ernus?

Red negó con la cabeza.

—Durante el derrumbamiento del techo, lo único que hice fue intentar salvar a Ernus, que era a quien tenía más cerca. Pero caí inconsciente sin saber si había cumplido aquella tarea. Cuando desperté descubrí que no lo había conseguido.

—Comprendo —dijo Heimstal tranquilamente—. ¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?

—¿Cómo voy a sentirme? Fatal —replicó Red molesto—. Pensaba que en mi primera misión iba a fortalecer las relaciones con los demás miembros del gremio y aquellos con los que más probabilidades tenía han muerto.

—Veo que no has recibido bien el golpe —confirmó Heimstal—. Me disculpo, Red.

—No, yo lo siento —dijo Red arrepentido—. Es solo que aún me cuesta asimilar lo ocurrido. Ojalá no hubiera sucedido.

Heimstal colocó una manó en el hombro de Red. El joven no se esperó esa reacción y miró al mercenario con cara confusa.

—Me responsabilizo por lo que has tenido que pasar. Fui yo quien te motivó a participar en esa misión y también me encargué de que Alec y Vramt te vigilaran y observasen tu desarrollo en esta. Podría decirse que te estaba poniendo a prueba.

Red parpadeó perplejo ante la súbita relación. Sabía todo lo que había revelado: la influencia que tuvo sobre él para tomar parte en la misión del monte Corona y la protección de Vramt y Alec de su parte. Pero no entendía por qué era una prueba.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquirió el joven—. ¿Todavía me estaba examinando al aceptar mi primer contrato?

—Para el gremio no, ellos no saben nada de esto. Lo hice por mi propia cuenta —aclaró Heimstal—. Mi intención era ver cómo avanzabas como mercenario. Eres el miembro más joven que ha entrado en este gremio desde hacía años y pensaba que habría cosas que deberías aprender las cuales no se enseñaban en las pruebas de acceso. Quería guiarte para que te convirtieras en uno de los mejores mercenarios que han pasado por aquí.

—Querías… ¿ser algo así como mi mentor? —Red había olvidado por un instante el dolor de la pérdida y la llenó de alegría por el hombre al que más admiraba pretendía instruirle.

—Bueno, lo intentaba —especificó Heimstal—. Las misiones que solicitan mi presencia concreta llegan a durar semanas, incluso meses, y no están pensadas para recién llegados al gremio. Entonces decidí aplicar el método que te he desvelado: te recomendaba una misión perfecta para tus cualidades dentro de las reglas del gremio y examinaba tus progresos con la ayuda de otros mercenarios hasta en lo más mínimo. Como las tareas individuales, por ejemplo. Desgraciadamente, lo que has experimentado en tu primera misión desbarató mis planes. No imaginaba que pudiera suceder una tragedia de este nivel.

Red se emocionó por haber llamado tanto la atención del Heimstal. El hombre había sido su principal inspiración que lo había llevado a tomar el camino que eligió y que revelara que lo consideraba su aprendiz lo llenó de felicidad. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento no duró mucho, ya que hubiera preferido recibir la noticia en unas circunstancias más alegres y la muerte de sus compañeros todavía le afectaba.

—¿Qué haré a partir de ahora? —preguntó Red—. ¿Me olvido de esta misión escogiendo otra del tablón?

Heimstal lo miró fijamente.

—¿Estás preparado para continuar? Por esta conversación que estamos teniendo me confirmas que no. Aún tienes a flor de piel lo ocurrido en el monte Corona y puede ser una desventaja incluso con la misión más fácil.

Red agachó la cabeza. Heimstal estaba en lo cierto: sus emociones ahora mismo estaban alteradas. No solo por la pérdida de miembros del gremio, sino por la misión que le había obligado Arceus a cumplir. Echó un rápido vistazo al mango de la espada y suspiró ante la imposibilidad de evadir esa responsabilidad. Sobre todo, cuando el dios de los Pokémon podía sorprenderle con cualquiera de los poderes que poseyera. La telepatía no debía ser el único.

—Tienes razón. No puedo esconder que no me hallo en las mejores condiciones —admitió Red—. Pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

—Necesitas descansar unos días. Si no eres menos útil que una espada de madera fina —insistió Heimstal—. Creo que hasta Gael estará de acuerdo con mi decisión. Además, he visto que cobraste una parte de la supuesta recompensa del contrato de los arqueólogos. Si no es suficiente, me encargaré de que no te falte de nada. A fin de cuentas, ya dije que me siento responsable.

Red era incapaz de contradecir a Heimstal. Seguramente les comunicaría a todos que necesitaba estar unos días ausente antes de volver al trabajo. Se podría ver como algo malo ya que se trataría de actuar en contra de su voluntad, pero la situación lo requería. De hecho, Red lo vio como una oportunidad para centrarse en la misión de Arceus. Le dolía tener que abandonar el gremio tras su primer contrato, pero encontraría una manera de seguir en él a la vez que buscaba el humo morado con el dios de los Pokémon.

—Está bien. Descansaré unos días —aceptó al final. Heimstal lo miró esperando algo más—. Lo prometo.

—Te tomo la palabra. —Así Heimstal se aseguró de que Red cumplía el juramento—. Supongo que pasaras esos días con ese viejo médico o alquimista o cual sea su profesión, ¿no? —Red asintió—. Bien, entonces ya está todo atado. Me encargaré del resto a partir de aquí. Puedes irte ya, si quieres.

Red asintió, se despidió y salió del edificio. Ahora tenía excusas para salir sin que recriminaran sus actos, algo que antes pensaba que tendría. Gracias a Heimstal, lograría librarse de algún enfado de Arceus por no avanzar en su misión. Aquello era, quizá, lo más positivo en lo que podía pensar, incluso sabiendo que a quien más admiraba quiso ser su maestro.

La casa, o más bien laboratorio, del hombre que debía visitar estaba cerca del distrito de la gente noble y adinerada, en la zona donde vivía gente igual de enriquecida que los nobles, pero que no poseían títulos nobiliarios. Cada vez que Red paseaba por aquellas calles era un reclamo para los ojos de la gente. Todos vestían ropas elegantes, pero no exuberantes. Aun así, aquella gente se creía pertenecer a la clase alta de la ciudad cuando no eran más que los más beneficiados de la gente más normal. Red ignoraba los insultos a escondidas que recibía por parte de los jóvenes y algunos adultos, más ahora con el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba su ropa.

Finalmente, Red llegó a la puerta de la casa que buscaba. El edificio tenía dos pisos y muchas ventanas en las parte frontal. La piedra pulida daba un curioso toque grisáceo que remarcaba bien cuando finalizaba una piedra y empezaba otra y contrastaba bastante con el techo de tejas rojas.

Se acercó y golpeó con fuerza la madera con una pequeña maza de hierro. El hombre vivía solo, y si estaba en las partes más alejadas del edificio, tendría que repetir el proceso varias veces, cosa que, como esperaba, tuvo que hacer. No hubo respuesta de parte del anfitrión. Red se impacientó y pensó en gritar su nombre desde la calle hacia las ventanas, pero cuando tomó aquella decisión se percató de que, de repente, salía humo de una de las ventanas. No parecía ser un fuego, aunque alertó al joven de que el hombre hubiera realizado alguno de sus experimentos y algo hubiera salido mal. Al final empujó la puerta para forzarla y, para su sorpresa, esta cedió con suma facilidad. Una vez más, el propietario de la casa se había dejado la puerta entrecerrada.

Red subió las escaleras al segundo piso y corrió por el pasillo hasta la ventana de la cual salía el humo. Se topó con un panorama que le recordó a otra ocasión de lo más similar. El humo provenía de la habitación paralela a la ventana y, en medio, estaba el hombre que buscaba tosiendo por culpa de la humareda.

—¡Agh! Huele fatal —comentó Red al acercarse. Sacudió la mano frente el rosto para apartar el mal olor, sin éxito—. ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez, profesor?

El hombre hizo un gesto de alejarse donde el humo no los molestara más. Se dirigieron al final del pasillo, donde el olor era menos molesto. Red examinó que no hubiera sufrido ninguna herida por el experimento y lo vio todo en orden. Conservaba su pelo corto y canoso, sus cejas gruesas y negras y las arrugas de un hombre de avanzada edad, aunque no las suficientes para llamarlo anciano. Vestía una bata de laboratorio blanca con dos grandes bolsillos y una camisa, pantalones y zapatos negros. El humo le había dejado manchas de un verde poco vistoso en la ropa y algunos restos de hollín en la cara. El profesor se limpió, volvió a toser y respondió finalmente la pregunta de Red.

—He aplicado demasiada dosis y ha producido una reacción química de lo más poderosa.

Como era de suponer, Red entendió más bien poco.

—¿Experimento de alquimia?

—Exacto. No ha salido como esperaba y cuando se haya despejado la habitación voy a tener que hacer una buena limpieza en el laboratorio. —El profesor se levantó y se sacudió las manchas de la bata—. ¿Cómo has entrado, Red? Había cerrado la puerta.

—No del todo, profesor. La dejaste casi cerrada y solo me bastó un empujón para entrar —respondió él—. La próxima vez acompáñala hasta que oiga que se cierra.

—Oh, cada vez tengo la cabeza más fuera de lugar. Un día de estos seguro que ni la cierro. —El profesor miró por la ventana—. Dime, Red, ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? Si no recuerdo mal, el gremio de mercenarios no cierra sus puertas hasta casi entrada la noche.

—Me han ordenado que me tome unos días de descanso después de mi primera misión y…

—¡Oh, es verdad! —interrumpió el profesor—. Hacía más de una semana que no sabía nada de ti. ¿Cómo ha ido? Por tus pintas cualquiera diría que te mandaron a picar piedra.

Red miró, casi instintivamente, hacia el lado donde Arceus asomaba oculto bajo un pañuelo y tiras de cuero mal atadas. El profesor no andaba mal encaminado.

—Es una larga historia —se limitó a decir Red—. Si quiere que se la cuente, vayamos a otro lugar. Uno amplio y con el techo bastante alto, a ser posible.

El profesor ladeó la cabeza extrañado por la inusual petición del joven. Aun así, recomendó ir a la biblioteca la cual era el lugar que más cumplía la condición de Red. Esta se encontraba al final de la casa, en una sala prácticamente aislada del resto por tener unas paredes mucho más gruesas que el resto, apenas un par de ventanas como iluminación y ocupar todo el ala este de la casa. Por desgracia, no consiguió un techo alto, lo que podría suponer un problema.

La biblioteca del profesor contaba con cientos de libros organizados perfectamente en estanterías pegadas a las paredes y otras que dividían la estancia en dos. Red y el profesor se dirigieron a la zona de las ventanas por una lógica necesidad de iluminación. De paso podían sentarse en las sillas que había ya que el profesor colocó un pequeño estudio donde escribía notas de todo tipo.

Una vez sentados, Red inspiró hondo y comenzó a narrar al profesor toda la historia desde el momento en el que pisó la roca del monte Corona y todo lo que hizo en la montaña. Aquello interesaba mínimamente al profesor, pues lo único que le fascinó fue la sensación de peso extra que otorgaba el campo magnético de la montaña a las armas metálicas. Red no pudo responder a algunas preguntas que tenía el profesor con ese tema, aunque tampoco se molestó en entrar en detalles. Cuando el joven empezó a hablar de la visita al santuario o templo escondido en el monte Corona, los ojos del profesor brillaron y suplicó que le hablara de cómo eran. Red satisfizo su curiosidad y continuó con lo que encontraron en el interior del santuario. A partir de ahí Red realizó varias pausas antes de revelar el descubrimiento de Arceus clavado en un pedestal y todo lo sucedido después de intentar liberarlo de la ranura. Red se quedó callado al contar que solo él salió con vida.

—Ahora entiendo por qué te han obligado a que te tomes unos días de descanso —dijo el profesor asintiendo ligeramente—. Lamento mucho que tu primera misión haya salido así, Red. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

—Lo sé. No eres el único que me ha dicho algo similar —replicó Red como si no le diera importancia—. Pero gracias igualmente, profesor.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no ayudas a este hombre a limpiar el destrozo que he causado en el laboratorio para no pensar en lo que te ocurrió? —recomendó el profesor.

—De hecho, aún me queda algo más que contarte —soltó Red con aire enigmático. El profesor volvió a poner toda su atención en él—. La espada del santuario resultó ser muy especial. y no hablo por que pareciera estar hecha de oro, sino por algo más.

Red puso sobre la mesa la libreta del arqueólogo y la abrió por las páginas donde había dibujado la espada y otros elementos del santuario como la nada común iluminación. El profesor miró detenidamente las imágenes mientras iba pasando las páginas. Hizo una mueca cuando empezó a vislumbrar los inútiles intentos de Red de dibujar a Arceus.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Algo que no he contado a nadie por lo misterioso que es. Y perdón por eso; he intentado dibujar lo que vi en el santuario.

—¿Un monstruo?

—Eso pensaba yo, pero no. Es mucho más. Esos dibujos son una interpretación de una criatura que salió de la espada. Y esa espada —Red se levantó y desenfundó el arma, mostrando con todo el esplendor posible la hoja ondulada y dorada— es esta que sostengo en mi mano.

—Me estoy perdiendo, Red. ¿Qué me intentas decir con todo eso? —El profesor ya no podía mostrar más confusión en su rostro.

—Será mejor que te lo enseñe.

Una persona normal se hubiera negado, pero el profesor era un hombre muy interesado por los misterios del pasado. Podría compartir profesión con los arqueólogos, pero él se iba más a las ramas del misticismo y aquello a lo que adoraban los humanos siglos atrás. Red calculó a ojo la anchura que había entre las ventanas y la estantería y por mantener el secreto, corrió las cortinas eliminando parte de la iluminación que quedaba en el exterior.

—Pido perdón por adelantado por si la criatura provoca algún destrozo. No es su intención.

—Bah, algo más que me tocará limpiar —le quitó importancia el profesor—. Pero venga, me tienes en ascuas, Red.

Red asintió y miró fijamente la espada.

—¡Arceus, ya estoy frente al hombre que te puede ayudar!

Como si aquello fuera una especie de hechizo, la espada empezó a temblar en sus manos. Red quitó el pañuelo por si Arceus no podía salir por su culpa, dejó la espada en el suelo y se reunió con el profesor mientras poco a poco la espada liberaba una energía blanca y dorada igual que la primera vez que Arceus se mostró en su forma fantasma. Tal vez por eso le amenazó que no le llamara si no estaba frente al profesor antes: iba a salir de la espada estuviera donde estuviera.

El profesor contempló anonadado el espectáculo que estaba dando el surgir de Arceus mientras que Red se limitaba a mirar como si verlo más de una vez ya fuera aburrido.

— _Será mejor que me hayas llamado como te ordené, humano. De lo contrario…_

Arceus aún se estaba formando cuando habló y se topó con algo que no se esperaba. A medida que su figura se hacía más grande y detallada, más se notaba que el espacio no era suficiente para él. Las puntas de su aureola chocaron con la estantería, tirando algunos libros pen el proceso y empujándolo indirectamente en dirección opuesta. Aquello provocó que se temiera que el otro extremo de la aureola diera contra el cristal de la ventana y la rompiera. Por suerte, Arceus se equilibró al instante y no derribó nada más. Cuando parecía estar a salvo para volver a hablar, se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra el techo que hizo estremecer los cimientos de la casa. Arceus cerró los ojos e instintivamente su cuerpo menguó a la vez que él se replegaba sobre sí mismo soportando el dolor.

Red contuvo una risa frente el tonto golpe que se acababa de dar el dios de los Pokémon. Tuvo suerte de que Arceus no estuviera pendiente de él en ese instante.

—Lo siento, Arceus —se disculpó Red—. He tratado de darte un lugar amplio, pero no ha sido posible.

— _Olvídalo_ —exigió Arceus. Irguió la cabeza una vez más y, esta vez, su punto más alto casi a la misma altura que las estanterías—. _Esto me ha revelado otro secreto de mi nuevo cuerpo: puedo manipular mi tamaño para mostrarme en una versión reducida de mí mismo. Parece que lo hago involuntariamente; tendré que intentar controlarlo._

Red examinó el estado del profesor con todo lo que acababa de presenciar. El hombre estaba perplejo ante lo que tenía frente sus ojos. Red le pasó la mano por delante de la cara con tal de comprobar si reaccionaba. Lo hacía, aunque no le interesaba centrar su vista en el joven.

—En fin, os presentaré. Arceus, él es el profesor Samuel Oak, médico y alquimista de profesión. Profesor, él es Arceus, dios de los Pokémon y la criatura de la espada.

Ni Arceus ni Oak dijeron nada. Se hizo un silencio incómodo por unos instantes. Al final, Arceus fue quien habló.

— _¿Me has traído ante un curandero y alquimista para recopilar la información que necesito?_ —vociferó Arceus, claramente insatisfecho por las acciones de Red—. _¿En qué se supone que estabas pensando? Alguien así no me puede ayudar en nada._

—Te equivocas. Oak es la persona adecuada para que nos ayude —contrapuso Red—. Que sea médico no significa que no te pueda proporcionar cuál sea la información que necesitas. ¿Has visto el tamaño de esta biblioteca? No todos los libros que hay son de medicina. Además —añadió como si tratara de darle énfasis a lo que iba a decir—, el profesor Oak investiga en sus ratos libres cualquier cosa relacionada con el pasado, entre los cuales están los Pokémon. Ese factor me hizo pensar que aceptaría tu presencia mejor que cualquier otra persona.

— _Eso no es lo que yo considero aceptar mi presencia —_ Replicó Arceus mirando fijamente al profesor, que seguía sin dar respuesta alguna—. _Me has hecho perder mucho tiempo, humano. Debería castigarte por esto._

—¡Arceus! —gritó el profesor. Al fin había reaccionado—. No me lo puedo creer, existes. Eres real, de verdad existes.

— _Claro que existo, estúpido humano. ¿Es así como recibes al dios de los Pokémon?_

—Oh, mis disculpas, su divinidad.

Red miró perplejo al profesor Oak. Él siempre se había posicionado como un ateísta que solo veía la religión como enseñanzas para vivir bien y feliz. A veces hasta recomendaba ciertos hábitos religiosos en sus tratamientos, pero no creía en ningún dios ni iba a las iglesias a rezar. Aquel comportamiento hizo que el profesor fuera una persona desconocida para él.

—Profesor, ¿qué haces? —preguntó.

—¿No está claro? Me dirijo a Arceus con el respeto que se merece. —Red se sintió como si hubiera cometido un sacrilegio—. Esta criatura, Pokémon para ser más exactos, es lo que dice ser: un dios con todo lo que eso implica.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Red se atrevió a formular algo que tenía todas las posibilidad des levantar la ira de Arceus. Sin embargo, el Pokémon parecía ligeramente satisfecho con el comportamiento del profesor.

—Absolutamente —aseveró Oak—. He visto tantas veces la figura de Arceus y leído tantas historias sobre su vida que, aunque exagere, podría decir que lo conozco bastante bien. Su influencia en el pasado fue tan grande que casi todo giraba en torno a su ser. ¿Te he contado que existe una leyenda en la que Arceus detuvo una devastadora guerra en Sinnoh haciendo que ambos bando se rindieran con tan solo ver su descenso desde el cielo?

—¿Es eso cierto? —inquirió Red al dios de los Pokémon.

— _Concentración. Eso no es relevante para la situación actual —_ quiso cambiar de tema Arceus—. _Estoy aquí para obtener información, no para hablar de las acciones que realicé hace siglos._

—Entonces sí es verdad —murmuró Red para sí mismo.

—¿Qué clase de información buscas, su divinidad? —preguntó Oak.

— _Muchas cosas relacionadas con vuestra especie. Quiero saber con exactitud la evolución que habéis tomado en mi ausencia —_ reveló Arceus—. _¿Serías capaz de encontrarme rápidamente esa información, humano?_

—Me pongo a ello ahora mismo —dijo el profesor ya dispuesto a buscar en sus registros libros que satisficieran la curiosidad del Pokémon—. Esto puede llevarme un rato, lo lamento. ¿Es muy urgente que quieras obtener esos conocimientos?

— _Más de lo que aparenta. Te proporcionaré asistencia para que no te demores en tu tarea —_ anunció Arceus—. _Mientras, debes saber que no puedo mostrarme en esta forma eternamente, de modo seré breve en la mayoría de los casos. ¿Ha quedado claro, humano?_

—Como el agua cristalina —afirmó Oak—. Red, si no es molestia, ¿Te importaría empezar tú con la limpieza de la habitación, por favor? Yo he de cumplir las peticiones de Arceus.

— _Por supuesto que no._

Red se abstuvo de responder cuando había sido el propio Pokémon quien había hablado por él. El no iba a decir precisamente eso, pero tuvo la mala sensación de que, si no actuaba conforme a esa contestación, el dios de los Pokémon se encargaría de que lo hiciera. Ahora que Arceus había terminado con su meditación, Red no estaba dispuesto a probar lo que el Pokémon había descubierto sobre su nuevo cuerpo y abandonó la biblioteca más por miedo que por obligación.

-0-

 _¡Humano! Reúnete conmigo en la biblioteca de inmediato._

Red estaba tranquilamente descansando en su habitación cuando la voz de Arceus resonó con tanta fuerza en su cabeza que se sobresaltó y se cayó de cara contra el suelo. Se levantó aturdido.

Habían pasado varios días desde que Arceus y Oak habían establecido una rutina diaria en la que el segundo se pasaba las mañanas atendiendo a cualquiera que necesitara medicinas o tratamientos y las tardes no había forma de que saliera de la biblioteca salvo para ir a dormir. Red se había quedado aislado de las conversaciones que debían llevar el dios de los Pokémon y el profesor, y le sorprendía enormemente que Arceus tratara mejor al profesor que a él, aunque eso no significaba que a veces tuviera algún enfado que hiciera que la casa pudiera venirse abajo. La última vez Red evitó que se rompiera un jarrón del salón principal.

Red, por su parte, pasó sus días de descanso entrenando en el diminuto jardín trasero de la casa del profesor Oak, cocinando alimentos simples para ambos agradeciendo que Arceus no necesitara de comida para subsistir y comprando ingredientes destinadas a crear medicinas. Los días que Arceus o el profesor no solicitaban su ayuda, Red mandó a remendar su ropa y encargó una nueva vaina. Y uno de esos días recibió también la inesperada visita de Heimstal.

—Solo he venido a ver cómo estabas —dijo ante la sorpresa grabada en la cara de Red—. Tenía la sensación de que no ibas a cumplir exactamente con los días de descanso. Me alegro de estar equivocado.

—¿Solo viniste para asegurarte de que no rompía la promesa? —inquirió Red.

—En un muy segundo plano —confesó él—. En realidad, ya que me han encargado una misión que me hará desaparecer por una temporada, Gael me ha pedido que vea tu estado y si te pregunte si ya estás mejor tras los sucesos en el monte Corona.

—Lo estoy —aseguró Red—. Las distracciones que he tenido estos días han sido útiles y ya he aceptado lo ocurrido.

—Entonces ya ha vuelto todo a la normalidad —sentenció Heimstal con un suspiro de alivio—. Le informaré a Gael de tu disponibilidad y a partir de mañana mismo podrás volver al gremio. ¿Te parece bien?

—Perfecto. Gracias por la información, Heimstal. Y mucha suerte con ese encargo.

—La suerte no es necesaria —le quitó importancia el mercenario—. Últimamente los encargos son bastante simples, y este es uno de ellos. Nada que no pueda manejar. Hasta pronto, Red. Cuídate.

Desde ese día a Red se le había sumado un problema nuevo: estar presente en el gremio y coger trabajos del tablón. No veía posible compaginar la tarea a la que esta forzado a hacer junto a Arceus, pero si no realizaba ninguno en cierto tiempo, Gael podría optar en echarlo del gremio. Red no quería eso.

Pocos días después del encuentro con Heimstal llegó la llamada de Arceus que Red esperaba, pero no cuándo llegaría ni de qué modo. Subió al segundo piso y entró en la biblioteca donde le había dicho que estaría.

Red apenas había entrado en la biblioteca desde que le contó al profesor sobre el dios de los Pokémon y ya notaba cambios notorios. Las estanterías que creaban dos pasillos habían sido desplazadas a un lado en el que se veía complicado moverse por allí. El amplio espacio dejado en consecuencia estaba lleno de libros amontonados, algunos abiertos y hojas dispersas por el lugar. El profesor Oak estaba apoyado en una silla observando la espada de Arceus, colocado elegantemente en medio de todo el espacio.

—Oh, has venido. Arceus dudaba de conseguirlo —comentó Oak cuando se percató de la presencia de Red.

—¿De verdad? Con ese grito mental que me ha soltado es imposible no saber que me había llamado. —Red hizo un ademán de mitigar el ilusorio pitido en sus oídos.

—Ya suponía que pasaría algo así. Pero el dios de los Pokémon quiso probar algo y tú eras el más apto, según sus palabras.

—Espera profesor, ¿Arceus se ha comunicado mentalmente contigo? —inquirió Red.

—Muy pocas veces y en todas me ha dejado con un dolor de cabeza un tanto fastidioso —confirmó él—. Parece que eso fue una experiencia repetitiva por su parte, porque soltó algo como «no hay ningún humano que se adapte rápidamente».

—No lo fue —aclaró Red—. El poco tiempo que he estado con él me ha revelado que es un impaciente. ¿Qué tal ha ido su búsqueda de información?

—Mucho mejor de lo que hasta el propio Arceus pensaba —dijo Oak sonriente—. Precisamente te había llamado para discutir sobre el tema. Hay mucho de qué hablar.

—Está bien. —Red pronunció las palabras lentamente—. ¿Por qué no está presente en estos…? Oh, claro, el poco tiempo que puede manifestarse en su forma fantasma.

Oak hizo un gesto que afirmó la deducción del joven. Se arrodilló y tocó la gema verde de la espada.

—Arceus, ya puedes mostrarte. Red está aquí.

La espada se puso a brillar y a expulsar la luz blanca y dorada característica de la manifestación del dios de los Pokémon. Red se percató de que Arceus había ganado experiencia apareciendo y desapareciendo de aquella manera, pues el Pokémon hizo aparecer las extremidades que deseaba en un orden de preferencia. La aureola de su cuerpo fue lo último que apareció después de que Arceus calculara las distancias y procurara no volver a chocar con la estantería. Una vez completamente formado, sacudió levemente la cabeza y clavó sus ojos rojos en Red y Oak.

— _Bien. Veo que puedo emplear mi telepatía sin necesidad de tenerte cerca de mí_ —dijo dirigiéndose a Red—. _Al menos hay cosas que conservo con este nuevo cuerpo._

—Me alegro de que tu experimento tuviera éxito —respondió Red sarcásticamente—. La próxima vez, intenta no gritar de esa manera. La distancia no es tan larga para hacerlo.

Arceus levantó la cabeza y miró por la ventana.

— _Supongo que tienes razón y me he excedido un poco en la prueba. Lo admito._

Red se quedó perplejo ante las palabras del dios de los Pokémon. ¿Acababa de disculparse? O, por lo menos, se había acercado. Estaba claro que no iba a obtener nada mejor de su parte y se lo agradeció.

— _Vayamos a lo que de verdad importa —_ continuó Arceus aumentando su tono serio—. _En estos últimos días el humano anciano me ha proporcionado todo cuanto necesitaba para entender mejor este nuevo mundo nacido de mi ausencia. Sin embargo, solo he conseguido información de la región de Sinnoh, y no de las otras que existen en el mundo. Aun así, sus servicios me han sido muy útiles._

—¿Vamos a perseguir el humo morado de nuevo pero esta vez con una dirección concreta? —preguntó Red y se calló de golpe. No había mencionado la misión de Arceus en ningún momento y temía que hubiera metido la pata.

—Tranquilo, el propio Arceus ya me ha hablado de ese humo y de sus consecuencias —anunció Oak—. Y, para serte sincero, no me gustaría tener que intentar curar a pacientes afectados por este sabiendo que no tiene cura.

— _Y por desgracia, he descubierto algo de mi nuevo cuerpo poco halagador: es demasiado débil._ —agregó Arceus—. _Solo pensar que no puedo mantener esta forma mucho tiempo me enfada mucho. Y eso significa también que, si luchase cara a cara con el humo, las probabilidades de perder son mucho más altas que las de ganar. Sería un sacrificio estúpido buscarlo en mis condiciones actuales._

—Entonces, ¿tienes un nuevo plan?

— _Por supuesto._ —dijo Arceus como si se hubiera ofendido—. _Como ya he explicado, ahora mismo poseo una ínfima parte de todo mi poder. He de encontrar mis tablas elementales, las cuales contienen lo que necesito para fortalecerme y recuperarme. Entonces podré afrontar al humo morado y destruirlo de una vez por todas._

—Tengo la sensación de que buscar unas tablas va a ser más difícil que encontrar un denso humo de color —opinó Red.

— _El trabajo es el mismo. Mis tablas están repartidas por todo el mundo, al igual que el humo puede haber encontrado un lugar donde empezar a recuperar sus fuerzas en cualquier lugar. Por suerte, las tablas suelen hallarse en lugares representativos si no han sido encontradas antes, tarea que ya es complicada por sí misma._

—¿Y cuántas son en total? No parece que sean pocas si dices que están repartidas por el mundo.

— _Dieciocho. Una por cada tipo elemental que creé para dar vida a los Pokémon._

Red suspiró, abatido. Había pasado de buscar una sola cosa a varias en cuestión de minutos. En parte se aliviaba de que no tuviera que ir tras el humo morado de inmediato, pero ahora le tocaría viajar por todo el mundo esperando encontrar una tabla de poder del dios de los Pokémon en vez de seguir los comentarios de la gente que Arceus creyera que hubiera tenido la ocasión de ver el humo.

Arceus estuvo a punto de explicar dónde comenzarían la búsqueda cuando Red lo interrumpió.

—Antes de partir a cualquier lugar, necesito una forma de no levantar sospechas en el gremio —comunicó—. No quiero perder mi puesto entre los mercenarios independientemente de los resultados de esta búsqueda.

— _Eso es irrelevante —_ dijo secamente Arceus—. _Más cuando ya se ha solucionado tu insignificante problema._

Red hizo una mueca que revelaba su confusión. Arceus no se molestó en contarle sus palabras, de modo que Oak, que no había participado en la conversación, se encargó de aclarar las dudas.

—¿Cuándo volvías al gremio? —quiso asegurarse.

—Hace dos días que voy un par de horas a mirar el tablón. Hubo suerte de que los contratos fueran escasos y no me dejaran cogerlos por ser de una categoría a la que no tengo acceso, sino el problema sería mayor. ¿Por qué?

Oak no respondió al momento y rebuscó entre sus notas una hoja que había estado escribiendo en los últimos días. Cuando lo encontró enrollado, lo desplegó y se lo enseñó a Red, el cual reconoció inmediatamente el aspecto que debía tener un encargo para el gremio.

—Yo seré quien evite que te echen del gremio —dijo Oak con una sonrisa—. Cada vez que Arceus y tú estéis tras la pista de una de las tablas, haré un contrato diseñado solo para ti. Así los demás mercenarios no podrán cogerlo en el tablón. Puede que le saque provecho y todo a estas búsquedas falsas.

— _Céntrate en lo importante, humano._ _Mis tablas son la prioridad y no los beneficios que obtengas en las búsquedas_ —lo cortó Arceus—. _Y basta de hablar de asuntos banales. La primera de las tablas que hemos de encontrar es la tabla llama. Las probabilidades de que no esté en el lugar que he supuesto son bajas._

—¿De qué lugar estamos hablando?

—La montaña Dura, en la isla Bahía Gresca —respondió Oak por Arceus—. La tabla llama, según dice Arceus, debe estar en zonas calientes de manera natural y en el interior de esa montaña existen áreas donde la lava está al descubierto.

—Genial. Con las de montañas normales que hay en Sinnoh y me toca estar en las más peligrosas —comentó Red con pocas ganas.

— _Deberías mejorar tu capacidad de adaptación, humano. Te cuesta mucho aceptar y acostumbrarte a todo lo que te rodea —_ le replicó Arceus—. _La tabla llama podría ser la más sencilla de obtener._

—Lo único que me cuesta es adaptarme a todo este tema con el humo morado y tus tablas, aunque ahora es más lo segundo que lo primero —especificó Red.

— _No está mal. Vas progresando._

Red no se molestó en añadir ni una sola palabra más. Pocas veces se había acostumbrado a algo tan rápido que le aburría hasta el punto de no querer saber nada, sobre todo cuando se trataban de los insultos de Arceus. Si había alguna posibilidad de mejorar su relación, ese sería el desafío más complicado que tendría que afrontar.

—¿Cuándo y cómo llegamos a Bahía Gresca? —inquirió Red—. Andando tardaríamos semanas en tan solo llegar a la costa este de la región.

—¿Cuándo? En cuanto deje el encargo en el tablón de tu gremio. ¿Cómo? No se ha dicho en ningún momento que andarías hasta allí —respondió Oak.

—No me estarás diciendo que Arceus puede recorrer esas distancias en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como una de las habilidades que ha descubierto de su nuevo cuerpo, ¿verdad?

— _¿No has entendido nada de lo que mencioné acerca de tener un cuerpo débil y de haber perdido la mayor parte de mi poder? —_ bramó Arceus—. _Si pudiera recorrer esas distancias tan rápido, ni me habría molestado en dejar que me llevaras por la región. Incluso no hubieras esperado tanto a que los humanos te rescataran de mi ahora destrozado santuario._

—Vale, vale. Es un sí pero no. Lo pillo. —Red se dirigió a Oak—. ¿Qué has querido decir entonces con no andar hasta allí?

—Puedes utilizar el caballo que dejé en unos establos privados en la entrada este de la ciudad. Lo tengo para desplazarme en caso de que alguien solicitara mis servicios lejos de aquí, pero ya hace años que no me hace falta moverme mucho de mi centro de trabajo, así que no le vendrá mal al caballo ejercitar un poco los cascos.

—No sabía que tuvieras un caballo, profesor.

—Ahora ya lo sabes —dijo risueño Oak—. Cuando llegues al establo, pregunta por el caballo que responde al nombre de Pinzas. Del resto se ocupará el encargado.

—Entendido.

— _¿Habéis acabado ya de despejar toda duda?_ —preguntó Arceus deseando obtener una respuesta afirmativa. La consiguió—. _Bien. Entonces preparaos los dos para los siguientes pasos del plan. Tú, humano anciano, deberías enviar el encargo del otro humano cuanto antes y reunir todo lo que creas que necesitaremos cuando salgamos. —_ El profesor Oak asintió—. _En cuanto a ti, humano que no se adapta rápidamente a las cosas, haz lo mismo con lo que veas conveniente llevar en el viaje. Pero no te excedas, ¿entendido?_

Red asintió y suspiró. Había conseguido compaginar su trabajo de mercenario con el de algo parecido a salvador del mundo, pero su relación con Arceus no había cambiado nada. Y, si lo había hecho, el efecto era mínimo. El viaje hasta Bahía Gresca no iba a ser tranquilo y, en parte, a Red no le gustaba la idea. Sin embargo, otra parte de él, de algún modo, empezaba a encontrar entretenidas las conversaciones con el dios de los Pokémon, incluso aunque le insultase constantemente. Cuanto menos, la búsqueda no sería aburrida.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** _Bueno, después de más de un año sin publicar un capítulo nuevo sobre esta historia, al fin ve la luz este segundo episodio de la aventura de Red y Arceus en el que ato cabos que den un estado de continuidad en vez de mandar a Red de viaje, así como así. Así, de paso he podido presentar a algunos personajes más que tendrán un papel en la trama._

 _Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero cuando publiqué el capítulo piloto, no tenía una idea clara de cómo quería llevar la historia en general y tampoco había tenido la inspiración necesaria para esta, ya que se la solían llevar las otras historias de Pokémon que escribo y que tienen mayor prioridad que este. Básicamente, porque presiento que esta historia va a tener casi siempre capítulos así de largos. Supongo que vale como compensación por la espera… ¿no?_

 _En fin, debo agradecer a aquellos usuarios que dieron fav (incluso aunque después lo eliminaran) y siguen esta historia, ya que sino hubiera tardado mucho más en escribir este capítulo. Doy gracias especialmente a Ember29, quien se mostró especialmente interesado por la historia, y a pedro117 a quien realmente le gustó lo que leyó en el capitulo piloto, por escribir una review al respecto. Muchas gracias por haberos molestado en escribir vuestra opinión y espero que este capítulo os mantenga el interés, si es que aún seguís por aquí. Gracias a todos por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia._

 _Sin nada más que añadir, nos vemos en otros capítulos._


End file.
